Aldéran 38 : Menaces dans la nuit
by iloveharlock
Summary: Après avoir fusionné avec l'Ame de son ancien jumeau, Aldéran a repris ses affaires en main. Et il a de quoi faire car si Kwendel ne fait désormais plus partie de sa vie d'anciennes connaissances y reviennent.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et Clio appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Allez, réveille-toi, tu as bien assez dormi !

Non sans difficultés, Aldéran souleva des paupières effectivement lourdes de sommeil.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis à nouveau dans le tronc de Lacrysis !

Mais, il réalisa ensuite que si les lianes l'entouraient, elles ne le touchaient pas, il était comme en suspension dans le cœur d'énergie du Gardien du Sanctuaire et en réalité, les lianes semblaient plutôt l'effleurer pour le porter.

Il releva complètement la tête et aperçut Kwendel qui semblait subir le même traitement que lui, prisonnier de l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV, toujours endormi en revanche.

Il tressaillit ensuite fortement.

- Kwendel a réintégré son corps, et donc celui-ci est bien le mien ! découvrit-il à mesure que son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner, assez soulagé de sentir sous ses doigts les infimes ridules de son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, nous ne nous sommes pas annihilés mutuellement ? !

- Cela s'est joué à un fil plus que ténu, reconnut Lacrysis. Nous vous avons tous les deux fait basculer dans le cœur de tous les Sanctuaires.

- Pourquoi ? Ce qui s'est passé dans cette ferraillerie était une fin tout à fait acceptable ! objecta Aldéran. Je crois que j'aurais accepté de terminer dans cette ultime envolée. Elle était plutôt spectaculaire ! Ni Kwendel ni moi ne voulions vraiment arriver au pire, mais je devais protéger ma famille de lui, aussi j'aurais donné mes dernières forces dans cet engagement. C'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que ça faisait imploser mon corps, son corps.

- C'est bien ce qui est arrivé, intervint alors l'Arbre de Vie. Son corps déjà abîmé a été détruit. C'est la projection de son âme que tu vois là. En fait, nous avons tous interprété de travers la malédiction de la Magicienne. Nous songions qu'il fallait séparer les jumeaux, afin qu'il ne puisse fusionner en une créature surpuissante que rien ni personne n'aurait pu stopper, que l'un deux devait mourir au cours de sa vingt-cinquième année. Mais Kwendel et toi, vous avez explosé toutes les prévisions de pouvoirs, sans compter qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort ! Chacun de votre côté, vous avez atteint les sommets. Mais cette fois, Kwendel ne reviendra pas. Te voler ta famille, même pour nous qui sommes dépourvus de cœur, c'était la faute de trop. En revanche, ce serait tellement dommage de perdre un être aussi exceptionnel.

- Je ne vous suis pas trop… Il y aurait un avenir pour nous ?

- Pour toi, reprit Lacrysis. L'obsession de ton ancien jumeau a complètement noirci ses jugements, mais nous avons pu extraire son âme à temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? interrogea Aldéran.

- Je crois que ça te plaire ! sourit presque l'Arbre de Vie.

* * *

Bien qu'il se sente fatigué au possible, Albior sourit largement alors que son regard s'était mis à pétiller.

- Papa revient !

- Mais c'est impossible ! rétorquèrent d'une voix Ayvanère et son grand-père qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de son lit d'hôpital.

- Mon papa ne pouvait pas être récompensé de tous ses sacrifices par celui ultime ! argumenta le jeune garçon. Les entités ne l'ont effectivement pas voulu ! Il arrive !

Albior se redressa alors que son père venait de se matérialiser au pied du lit. Mais, en réaction instinctive, le pirate à la chevelure de neige sortit ses armes et les pointa sur lui.

- Lequel des deux es-tu ? rugit-il en s'interposant entre lui, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils.

Le grand rouquin balafré esquissa un sourire mutin.

- Je suis les deux ! (1)

Albior repoussa doucement Albator sur le côté.

- C'est bien mon papa, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Remis de son malaise, Albior avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et il était rentré chez lui, au comble du bonheur, une main dans celle de son père, l'autre dans celle de son grand-père.

- Et maintenant, si tu nous expliquais, Aldie ? fit ce dernier alors que toute aussi comblée, Ayvanère avait préparé du thé et sorti un gâteau au fromage du frigo.

Son beau-père referma alors son ordinateur.

- Sylvarande et Ryhas ont eu la nouvelle, je l'espère bonne jusqu'au bout… Nous t'écoutons, Aldie !

Et Aldéran rapporta son étrange discussion sa toute aussi surprenante position, avec l'Arbre de Vie et Lacrysis.

- Tu as assimilé l'âme de Kwendel ! ? se récria son père.

- Son âme, sa puissance et son côté du Bien va désormais équilibrer mon côté Maléfique.

- Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée ! gronda Albator. Ce que Kwendel a été, son passé, les meurtres, sa cruauté raffinée, tout ça va te bouffer !

- En matière de boucherie, je n'ai pas été mal dans mon genre pour régler leur compte aux Seigneurs, rappela le grand rouquin balafré. Mais les arbres ne voulaient pas courir le risque qu'avec ce concentré de puissance, je puisse une fois de plus péter les plombs et tout mettre à feu et à sang dans les Sanctuaires. Ils ont nettoyé l'âme de Kwendel, ils ont éliminé tous ses souvenirs meurtriers, toutes ses pulsions de serial killer. Ils ne m'ont transmis que son âme pure, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet.

- Je ne ferai jamais confiance à un arbre, même s'il est géant et qu'il aurait été capable de raser RadCity ! gronda le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu devrais te méfier, être très prudent, Aldéran ! conclut-il en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre, discuter tranquillement avec Toshiro.

Aldéran croisa le regard interrogatif et pas encore tout à fait rassuré de son épouse.

- L'Arbre de Vie est une des plus puissantes entités surnaturelles qui soit, il veille sur mon Sanctuaire et donc il est entièrement de mon côté et il me protègera toujours afin que ma vie – une nouvelle, une fois encore – se passe au mieux il m'a déjà sauvé la mise à tant et tant de reprises !

Albior se leva pour venir caresser l'épaule gauche de son père.

- Ils n'ont pas été jusqu'à te faire le cadeau de guérir ta blessure, remarqua-t-il.

- Ils sont puissants, mais ils ont tous des pouvoirs différents. Et je n'ai plus droit au cocon de régénération. Ça passera, à la traditionnelle.

- Je suis là, moi ! fit Albior, un peu vexé.

Aldéran prit les mains de son fils dans la sienne.

- Tout ce que tu as enduré avec Kwendel, je ne peux imaginer ta détresse et le traumatisme alors que c'étaient ses intentions et mon visage. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ta guerre, tu n'aurais jamais dû être obligé de…

- Il aurait été hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire ! Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir te rejoindre.

- Mon petit guerrier !

Attendrie, Ayvanère observa un long moment son mari et le cadet de leurs fils.

« Si tu avais dû disparaître, pour de bon, Aldie – dans un si atroce combat fraternel – la famille n'aurait jamais pu le supporter, toute la famille, et ton père le premier ! Te voilà de retour, mon bel amour, mais je doute que ce soit pour une vie paisible ! ».

Mais repoussant cette dernière pensée sombre, elle préféra profiter du bonheur présent.

* * *

_(1) Merci Joker73 pour cette idée !_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Non sans amusement, à son arrivée à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait vu les sourires rassurés de ses amis mais surtout la réaction de peur presque viscérale de Pryom Hyrgue qui recula au maximum sitôt avoir pris le café qu'il avait apporté.

- C'est vrai que tu as fait fort sur ce coup-là, Général, sourit Kycham. Je n'aurais jamais songé assister un jour à un tel spectacle. C'était dantesque et fascinant… Bon on n'a pas eu trop le temps de comprendre qui était qui, on l'a réalisé mais une fois l'idée concrète tout était fini ! Heureusement, ton père nous a rassurés alors que vous quittiez l'hôpital.

- On ne s'y attendait plus, avoua Soreyn. On a vraiment que vous vous étiez mutuellement détruits.

- Mais ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, ajouta Talvérya, la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda. Albior anéanti, ton père qui ne l'était pas moins, et Terra IV sans son Gardien ! Ton histoire n'en demeure pas moins incroyable, comme toutes celles qui te sont arrivées depuis que tu fais la connaissance de ta génitrice.

- Là, c'était quand même fort, sourit Aldéran en finissant son feuilleté à la crème.

- Avoir perdu ton ancien jumeau, ce n'est pas trop dur ? s'enquit Jarvyl.

- Je veux oublier ce qu'il a voulu faire en dernier lieu, pour ne me souvenir que de toutes les fois où il m'a sauvé la mise. Il était le jumeau du Bien, sa vie aurait dû être douce… J'ai l'âme de ses seize ans en moi, avant qu'il ne tourne mal, et l'héritage de sa puissance d'avant que je ne le fasse disparaître. Il est en moi, au plus près, dès lors il ne me manquera plus jamais !

Aldéran finit son café, se leva, prit son petit sac à dos et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Pryom se rapprocha de ses équipiers.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est, par les dieux ? !

- Quelqu'un de bien compliqué ! rit Kycham avant de reprendre son attitude compassée.

* * *

Tersic Olker entra dans le bureau d'Aldéran.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Général.

- Prenez place, M. Olker. Si je reprends votre parcours, vous avez été gardien de nuit, puis vigile de jour. Mais c'étaient des affectations un peu dégradantes vu que vous étiez responsable de la sécurité, avant, sur l'expédition de Mayu Oyama Tuldish.

- Je devrais croupir en prison, et là j'ai un boulot, un salaire, et j'ai pu m'installer dans cette galactopole. Je ne me plains pas !

- Mais je peux vous proposer mieux, désormais.

- Dites toujours.

- Le préposé à la sécurité de l'AL-99, part à la retraite. Vu que c'était votre affectation première, j'ai pensé que vous sauriez reprendre le poste sans que je doive passer par du recrutement, une formation. Ca vous intéresse ?

- Je connais désormais bien quelques rouages de ce Bureau, Général, ce sera avec plaisir !

- Et de très nombreuses heures supp' à la clé, remarqua Aldéran.

- Je n'ai jamais ménagé ma peine… Mais votre père risque de ne pas apprécier, s'il vient ici, je lui ai tiré dessus !

- Il n'a pas à le savoir. Et s'il vient, tâchez de rester planqué, en effet !

- Merci.

- Vous avez ce poste au mérite, tout simplement. Vous irez donc signer votre nouveau contrat au service des ressources humaines la semaine prochaine. Je compte donc sur vous pour assurer la sécurité de ces lieux, je ne voudrais pas que de nouvelles bombes explosent un jour !

- J'ai entendu parler de cela, en effet. Cela ne vous arrivera plus, Général.

Lorèze, une des secrétaires du Général de l'AL-99, entra ensuite dans son bureau.

- Tu as rendez-vous à 11h à l'Antenne du SIGiP. Le secrétariat de la Générale Elumaire vient de m'appeler.

- C'est bien noté.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te prépare un autre café ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, je suis un peu dans le gaz… Au fait, quand c'était Kwendel, est-ce qu'il… ?

- Il a tenté d'assurer, mais s'il maîtrisait la technique, il ne s'est risqué à aucune couverture d'opération sur le terrain. Il devait avoir les connaissances, mais il était incapable de les utiliser dans la pratique. Il n'a mis personne en danger. Kwendel, quand il était toi, et qu'il n'était pas avec les tiens…

Lorèze s'interrompit, rougit, et ne sut quoi dire, visiblement très embarrassée.

- Tu veux dire que Kwendel s'est comporté en gars bien ?

- Avec le Bureau, oui. Désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as énoncé une vérité. Ca me rassure.

- Oh, Aldie, on n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit ! Si seulement on avait deviné, on aurait peut-être pu…

- Heureusement que vous n'avez rien soupçonné ! jeta vivement le grand rouquin balafré.

Il eut un sourire un peu triste dans la foulée.

- Et si aucun des miens n'a compris… Il n'y avait qu'Albior. Kwendel avait vraiment bien potassé son sujet. Heureusement, il n'a pas vraiment fait de dégâts, il n'y a eu que moi… Je préfère, de très loin, cela !

Aldéran soupira.

- Je suis de retour, pas sûr que vous gagniez finalement au change, gloussa-t-il ensuite. Là, c'est calme, mais les emmerdes seront sous peu là, elles aussi !

Lorèze effleura fugitivement l'épaule d'Aldéran en un geste d'amical réconfort.

- Je sais que tu adores quand ça castagne à tout va, mais un peu de tranquillité t'irait bien aussi !

- Je suis le premier à le souhaiter, mais je n'ai pas droit à ce luxe… Peut-être, un jour, qui sait…

Lorèze sourit encore.

- Finalement, tu ne seras pas Instructeur au SIGiP, mais en prendre la tête sera vraiment le couronnement de ta carrière, et là tu pourras souffler, j'en suis certaine !

- Possible… Bien qu'une vie pépère, avec toutes mes étoiles, un fauteuil dont je ne bougerais pas, ne me semble guère attrayante en ce moment, et certainement pas palpitante !

Tu changeras d'avis quand ce sera aussi pour la tranquillité d'esprit de ta petite famille.

Aldéran rit.

- Vu ce qu'Albior a démontré, les deux dernières fois, je crains qu'en dépit de ses douze ans il ne marche, dignement, sur mes pas, je préfèrerais qu'il continue de faire des bricolages et de dessiner avec des marqueurs gras !

- La pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre ! s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui, contrairement à moi, Albior se révèle dans la précocité. En quelques semaines, mon petit poussin est devenu un petit guerrier ! Il est magnifique, mais il n'est que temps qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ses études et à sa voie future.

- A-t-il déjà une idée, l'Université ?

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je crains qu'un Campus Universitaire ne l'attire guère… Après quelques élucubrations, dont être artiste peintre comme ma cadette Eryna, il songe vraiment à une formation médicale simple. Il n'est pas un Guérisseur pour rien.

- Pourquoi ça ne semble guère te réjouir, fit Lorèze.

- Albior est encore trop jeune pour savoir dans quelle voie se diriger. Il devrait changer d'avis encore un certain nombre de fois, d'ici ses seize ans, et qu'il quitte le pensionnat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes, Général ? s'enquit la secrétaire.

- Albior s'est battu, alors que ce n'était pas de son âge, il a été face à des adversaires qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître ! Son innocence a été affectée…

- Albior est un petit ange, il va tout oublier en se retrouvant en famille, en étant aimé, en sécurité.

- Merci, Lorèze. Une raison pour la réunion à l'Antenne ?

- Je pense, sans grande imagination, aux événements des dernières semaines.

- Je le redoutais aussi. Mais, d'ici là, j'ai à me remettre au goût du jour. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles depuis ma « disparition » ?

Lorèze s'assit et entreprit de mettre son Général au parfum.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Essaye de ne pas trop t'attarder dans la mer d'étoiles, ta place est ici !

Albator sourit à son fils roux.

- Je le sais désormais, assura-t-il. Je prends juste une bouffée d'air frais là-haut, puis je reviens.

- Prendre un bol d'oxygène là où ça en est dépourvu ? Tu aurais presque le sens de l'humour, papa !

- Ne me pare pas d'une qualité qui m'est inconnue. Crois-moi, Aldie, je compte bien profiter de ce temps de sursis que cette machine à irradiation me donne.

- Que veux-tu dire ? souffla Aldéran qui redoutait de comprendre.

- Si je continue à utiliser cette machine qui m'empêche de mourir, qui m'empêche de vieillir, un jour viendrait où nous aurons tous les deux le même âge, ce qui – sans sens de l'humour – serait une situation assez aberrante et totalement inconcevable, invivable, tu en conviendras.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà quand tu cesseras de te soumettre à ton irradiation annuelle ?

- Disons que je commence à en avoir une idée. Mais comme je viens d'en passer une, que ça m'a comme d'habitude rendu malade près d'une semaine, nous avons donc encore de la marge.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, remarqua alors le grand rouquin balafré. Ne pas savoir quand, ou de le savoir précisément !

- Je te préviendrai, le jour où je partirai pour ce départ-là. Ainsi tu pourras aussi préparer tes gamins. Eux, ils ne seront jamais prêts, et Albior est bien trop sensible, il aurait trop de mal… Aldéran ?

- Je crois que, sur un certain point, nous nous sommes, tous, fourvoyés quant à la sensibilité d'Albior. Ce gamin est plus déterminé et plus dur que toi et moi réunis ! Il fallait en avoir pour seulement se dresser contre Kwendel en lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait percé à jour, et encore plus pour songer à affronter Lacrysis pour me libérer ! Albior est le cadet, mais c'est bien lui le Mâle Alpha !

- Cela me semble une évidence. Cet enfant s'est nourri de l'amour des siens pour s'épanouir, prendre confiance en lui, assurer ses arrières quelque part. Et fort de tous ces acquis, il avait les forces nécessaires pour ses combats, pour toi.

- Je l'ai compris aussi, malheureusement…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige étreignit longuement son fils roux.

- Mais tu es auprès de lui, Aldéran. Tu peux veiller sur lui, le tenir écarté de ces affrontements qui ne sont ni de son âge ni de sa responsabilité, à toi de faire en sorte que ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduise plus – bien que je sois, moi aussi, parfaitement conscient que ça semble assez une tâche impossible vu la charge héréditaire de Guérisseur d'Albior et notre influence à nous deux sur sa vie depuis son adoption.

- On ne peut l'éviter ? Après tout, Albior n'est pas de notre sang, il y a une chance pour qu'il évite cette destinée couleur rubis ?

- Non.

- Si, je veux y croire : Albior n'est pas vraiment mon fils, j'en suis heureux.

- Papa ! hurla une voix juvénile.

Aldéran pivota sur lui-même, découvrant le cadet de ses fils devant qui les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes.

- Mais que fiches-tu ici ?

- Je voulais dire au revoir à grand-père.

- Il a horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi !

- Comme si quoi que ce soit était vrai ou avait de l'importance… Tu es content de ne pas être mon père ! ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Tu l'as dit !

- C'était dans un autre contexte !

- Mais tu l'as affirmé… Mon vrai papa est mort, et tu ne veux plus de moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir devenir ? glapit le jeune garçon en appuyant sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur, ce qui fit en refermer les portes.

- Poursuis-le, Aldie, rattrape-le et fais-lui comprendre votre erreur à tous les deux. Là, je dois y aller.

- A bientôt, papa ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai promis de ne plus te faire faux bond sans prévenir !

Aldéran eut de la tête un signe d'assentiment pour son père puis se précipita vers les escaliers de secours pour rattraper le cadet de ses fils.

* * *

Skyrone suspendit le verre de thé glacé qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

- Et comment s'est fini le psychodrame ? Albior est là-haut, avec sa console de jeux, donc bien je suppose…

- Oui, j'ai pu le récupérer avant qu'il n'atteigne la navette automatisée qui l'avait conduit au Dock Orbital. J'ai pu lui expliquer que, comme dans certaines mauvaises fictions, il avait juste capté une partie de discussion, que mes propos avaient pour but de le protéger et non de le rejeter. Il a eu très peur et a été très soulagé. On a assisté ensemble au départ de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'en suis heureux. Alors, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ?

- Jusqu'aux prochaines emmerdes !

- Aldie !

Protestation qui n'empêcha pas le grand rouquin balafré d'éclater de rire !

**4.**

- Petit déjeuner, papa ?

Devant les fourneaux, Albior finissait de réchauffer les crêpes pré-emballées, avait fait fondre du chocolat dans le micro-onde tandis que sa mère avait fait rôtir la viande et préparé une omelette géante.

- Le bus devrait bientôt te conduire au pensionnat, non ?

- D'ici une heure. J'ai donc le temps d'engloutir une masse indécente de nourriture d'ici là. Tu veux goûter à mes crêpes au choco ?

- Avec plaisir, mon petit cœur.

- Je t'aime, mon papa. Et je ne douterai plus jamais d'être ton « petit cœur » pour l'éternité ! Je suis désolé, de m'être trompé, d'avoir dit ces choses…

- Et moi, je suis navré que tu en aies seulement entendu une partie. Mon père et moi ne voulions que te préserver, mais, comme à l'habitude, nous avons été bien maladroits, et tu as failli en faire les frais.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû douter…

- Tu es un enfant, il n'était que normal que tu ne saches plus à quoi t'en tenir, à qui te fier, murmura Aldéran en le câlinant. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais, comme si tu pouvais jamais le croire. N'y crois jamais, mon petit cœur. Ce qui a sauvé notre génération, depuis mon père, c'est l'amour, et c'est ce qui nous unira toujours. C'est la seule chose tangible.

Ayvanère posa des assiettes de crêpes dégoulinantes de chocolat noir intense devant son mari et son fils.

- Albior, ne laisse pas ton père parler comme dans une série à l'eau de rose… Même s'il est vrai que nous sommes une famille unie et que cela fait notre force. Allez, régale-toi, mon petit goinfre !

- Heu, à qui tu parles en réalité là ? rirent à l'unisson Aldéran et Albior !

- A nous trois, gloussa Ayvanère en roulant sa crêpe pour la dévorer !

Sortant du tout-terrain brun métallisé, Aldéran sortit les bagages d'Albior pour sa semaine au pensionnat. Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Oui, papa ?

- Je sens qu'un de ces jours, tu vas m'envoyer valser, parce que tu es assez grand que pour te passer de mon chaperonnage !

- Possible, mon papa. Mais là, je suis content que tu me conduises et que tu viennes m'attendre le dernier jour. Tu avais raison, tu sais : on ne se ressemble que trop. Et vu ce que je sais, entre grand-père et toi, je suis heureux que nous nous aimions et que tu sois toujours là pour moi. A vendredi !

- Etudie bien, mon grand petit cœur. A vendredi.

- Heu… Evite de me bizouiller sur toutes les joues, c'est vrai que ça ne fait pas trop sérieux…

Aldéran rit et se contenta de passer une paume amicale sur la joue du cadet de ses fils.

- Merci, papa, fit Albior, presque soulagé, posant discrètement un baiser sur le dos de la main de son père avant de monter dans le car privé.

Aldéran pour sa part reprit place au volant de son tout-terrain et emprunta la bretelle pour revenir sur la grande avenue de la galactopole.

* * *

Kycham Kendeler avait apporté les pâtisseries du matin, mais plutôt que de demeurer à les savourer, avec les cafés proposés par Pryom, il était revenu à sa table de travail et n'avait plus levé le nez de son ordinateur, laissant ses amis plaisanter et se distraire les idées avant la journée.

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres couvertes de crème fouettée.

- C'est une impression ou Pryom prend en confiance et Kycham ronge son frein ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Soreyn.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, ajouta Jarvyl.

- Sans doute juste une mauvaise passe ? hasarda Talvérya. Je ne l'ai jamais senti, ce gars !

- Ne t'en déplaise, charmante plante, je lui fais une entière confiance. Et si quelque chose impressionne mon croque-mort préféré, c'est que c'est grave ! Je m'inquiète toujours pour mes amis… Excusez-moi, tous, il faut que crève cet abcès, pour notre bien à tous.

- Pour le tien, surtout, Aldie, glissa Soreyn. Vas-y, que ça te rassure.

Mais n'écoutant déjà plus son ami, Aldéran s'était dirigé vers la table de travail de son Subordonné.

Bien qu'il ait préféré que cela n'arrive pas, Kycham leva le nez de son ordinateur, qu'il avait allumé, bien qu'en réalité il n'y ait rien fait depuis, paralysé, inquiet, redoutant le proche et même le plus lointain avenir. Il attendit alors que son Général parle le premier.

- Alors, Kycham, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ?

- Tu n'as donc pas eu l'alerte dans ta messagerie électronique, Aldéran ?

- Je ne l'ai pas relevée depuis mon départ de l'appart. Pourquoi ?

- Mon oncle, Myrhon, qui a tenté de te tuer pour t'évincer de la direction des Bureaux fusionnés, il a été libéré à l'aube !

- Formi…

En entrant dans le bureau de ses secrétaires, pour le principe, Aldéran lança :

- Rien de neuf ?

- Un dénommé Dorken et un certain Kélog Brovell ont fini de purger leur peine et ils sont sorti de leurs Pénitenciers respectifs…

- … à l'aube, c'est ça ?

- Nous avons reçu copie de ces informations parvenus à votre messagerie.

- Oui. Tu connais ces gens, Général ? fit Shérylane.

- Un peu… Ils ont juste tous voulu me tuer un jour ! Espérons qu'ils ne se rassemblent pas, sinon ça va me faire de sacrés adversaires, en une fois…


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Hoby glissa le verre ballon d'un digestif dans la main de son aîné roux.

- De quel ennemi, voire au pluriel, ne nous as-tu pas informés durant cet hebdomadaire repas de famille ? Nous avons tous compris que tu ne nous disais pas l'entière vérité… Mais Sky et même Ery ont cru comprendre que ça me concernait et ils se sont retirés sans mot dire… Maintenant, Aldie, de quoi s'agit-il ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus que ces trois tarés en liberté tout à fait normale, puisque selon l'expression consacrée : ils ont payé leur dette à la société ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hoby. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je préfèrerais ne rien en dire…

- Hors de question ! aboya le Président de _Skendromme Industry_. Je suis adulte depuis bien longtemps. J'avoue que cela fait des années que ton monde m'est inconnu, que je n'ai jamais voulu m'en mêler, que je ne l'ai jamais compris, mais nous sommes frères, Aldéran ! Et que je ne puisse rien pour toi, j'ai très bien compris que tu voulais me protéger… J'accepte le mal que tu pourrais me faire, à ton corps défendant, quelle est une de tes dernières infos concernant ces ennemis qui pourraient se rassembler contre toi, enfin dans l'optique où ils auraient entendu parler les uns des autres, ce qui est hautement improbable ! ?

Aldéran vida d'un trait sa liqueur.

- Aldie ! insista Hoby. Je déduis bel et bien que ça me concerne. Mais après toutes ces années, qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc me faire du mal ?

Aldéran tendit son verre pour qu'on le resserve, l'avala à nouveau cul sec. Il demeura encore silencieux, prenant un pied de chaise dans le boîtier à cigares près de lieu, l'enflammant avant de tirer quelques bouffées.

- Je croyais que tu ne fumais que ce qui étais illégal, se troubla Hoby.

- Oui, en temps ordinaires… Hoby, je vais te dire son nom : Nasylle Pok – bien que Pok fut un nom d'emprunt, c'était en réalité Darong.

Le cadet des Skendromme frémit.

- Nasylle, ma première, véritable, fiancée… Je l'aimais, elle se jouait de moi, elle a failli réussir à t'empoisonner ! Quel rapport ? Je le sais, elle est toujours au Pénitencier des femmes… A moins qu'elle n'ait été libérée anticipativement ?

- Non, tu aurais été prévenu, en tant que victime, tout comme je l'ai été pour Dorken, Kelog ou Myrhon…

Hoby secoua négativement la tête. Non, je n'avais été que son fiancé, et même si je vous l'avais présentée, cela n'a jamais été publié officiellement, encore heureux ! Je ne devais pas être assez important, ou plutôt, j'ai réalisé que je n'ai jamais été sa cible et donc je n'avais pas à être informé de quoi que ce soit… Aldie ?

- Effectivement, sa mère et elle sont toutes les deux encore dans les Pénitenciers de femmes, séparées, mais inutile de glisser que d'ordinateur à ordinateur… et il suffit d'un si simple programme de détournement des pare-feu… Tant de mes ennemis en liberté, par simple coïncidence, ça me semble bien néfaste… Pas pour moi, je doute qu'ils soient assez tarés que pour revenir chacun à leur tour, s'en prendre à moi – je ne suis plus ce rouquin toufou qu'ils ont connu – mais c'est pour vous tous que je me tracasse. Hoby, si Nasylle ou si sa Bonamme Uhaerté de mère t'avaient contacté, ou tâchaient de te joindre – sous le prétexte de se faire pardonner ou de faire croire qu'elles ont changé et veulent seulement s'excuser du passé, par exemples - promets-moi de me le faire savoir !

Hoby étreignit fortement l'épaule de son aîné roux.

- Aldie, ce serment, je me le suis fait depuis très longtemps, sans doute depuis que j'ai su sans aucun doute possible - dans la douleur, au point d'en vouloir à Sky qui avait découvert sa main meurtrière - qui était cette fiancée de mort de Nasylle… Je n'agis plus que jamais pour les miens, pour toi !

- Merci, Hoby. Mais, bien que j'aie la fâcheuse tendance de tout ramener à moi, agis uniquement pour les nôtres, moi je passerai en dernier, je saurai toujours me défendre.

- Oh que non ! Par contre, bien que je sois infinitésimal dans tous tes combats professionnels et surnaturels, je suis ton frère et je ne serai jamais que de ton côté. Je tâcherai de te protéger, à ma façon, et ce même si je ne peux que chaque année te faire remettre un chèque à neuf zéros pour ta participation aux bénéfices de _Skendromme Industry_.

Aldéran étreignit son plus jeune frère.

- Toi et moi évoluons dans tes univers diamétralement opposés, mais nous sommes frères comme tu viens de le marteler à plusieurs reprises. Voilà l'important et le ciment entre nous tous. Sois prudent, Hoby, et préviens-moi à la moindre info !

- Promis…

- Oui, Hoby, pourquoi ce temps de suspension ?

- Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, j'ai toujours fait garder un œil sur Nasylle et Bonamme. Je vais relancer mes contacts afin de savoir si elles ont des contacts extérieurs non autorisés ou des visites suspectes. Je te tiens au courant, Aldie !

- Tu es roué, Hoby, sourit largement Aldéran.

- Et là, vu qu'Ayvi et tes gamins sont rentrés avec pour projet demain d'éreinter demain toutes les attractions de la nouvelle Grande Foire, je te retiens à dormir à la villa, tu n'es absolument pas en état de reprendre le volant !

- Je le peux, mais je ne saurais me permettre d'être arrêté et contrôlé, en effet. Je vais à ma chambre, Hoby, à demain.

Hoby lui sourit, le suivit du regard.

« Aldéran, je ne comprendrai jamais rien à toi, rien du tout – que ce soit qu'on me le rapporte, de façon naturelle ou non – mais j'ai aussi à veiller sur toi, à ma mesure ! ».

**6.**

La double porte du duplex refermée, Aldéran tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit absolument rien.

Il résista à lancer un « coucou », ce qui lui aurait permis de localiser son épouse, mais aurait aussi aidé à faire repérer et son instinct le mettait en garde.

Inquiet, et même plus, il tira son arme, en serra la crosse en un geste rassurant et un peu dérisoire.

Il passa soudain la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, esquissa un sourire et se détendit.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'avez pas fait ça… Dès lors, que ferez-donc pour mes cinquante ans ! ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! gloussa alors Ayvanère en lui sautant au cou alors que toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'allumaient et que ses amis s'avançaient en applaudissant.

- Heu, mon anniversaire, ce sera dans dix jours !

- Oui, mais au cas où un nouveau jumeau, un Mécanoïde identique, serait là, vaut mieux que nous le fassions quand nous savons que c'est bien toi – au moins, je l'espère pour toi, Général, gloussa Kycham.

- Très drôle… Heureusement que depuis la ferraillerie, avec mes trois secrétaires, vous êtes tous tenus au secret, presque, professionnel et que même face à la Générale Elumaire, j'ai pu arguer quelques moments de relâchement pour justifier d'avoir fait sauter les réunions prévues et de n'avoir pas fait donner à certains dossiers le suivi attendu !

Jarvyl lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Même si on le criait sur tous les toits, je doute que quiconque nous croie !

Soreyn rit à son tour.

- Avoue que tu l'as jouée finaude dans le genre bulldozer, Aldie ! gloussa-t-il. En t'exposant un maximum, tu t'es en fait protégé un max !

- Oui, on peut dire ça. A mon corps entièrement défendant, protesta néanmoins le grand rouquin balafré avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de pouffer également.

- Hum, ton corps n'est qu'à moi, tint néanmoins à préciser Ayvanère en glissant le bras autour de sa taille. Et cette nuit, je te voudrai tout à moi.

- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure ?

- Et j'ai fait les boutiques en ce but, releva-t-elle en lui caressant la joue du bout de son ongle verni et serti de brillants. Je peux aussi te dire que les garçons se sont cotisés pour ton cadeau.

- C'est aussi une surprise ?

- Je vais te le murmurer à l'oreille car il te faudra le porter le jour dudit anniversaire au Manoir avec tes frères et sœur !

Il sourit lorsqu'elle le lui énonça.

- Ben, et nous ? ! protestèrent ses trois Subordonnés.

Pour toute réponse, le grand rouquin balafré leur tira la langue.

- Ca, c'est très élégant et très mature, Général ! s'amusèrent-ils.

* * *

Myrhon Kendeler avait retrouvé son appartement, mais s'était découvert de nouveaux voisins qui ne semblaient guère au courant de son passé et l'avaient effectivement considéré comme un parfait inconnu et il avait alors prétexté une, très, longue mission à l'étranger pour justifier presque vingt ans d'absence !

Il avait déhoussé les meubles, avait noté qu'il aurait à changer son équipement électronique hors d'âge et avait posé l'ordinateur acheté peu avant sur la table du salon, dans l'attente des livreurs qui lui apporteraient de quoi remplir son frigo et ses armoires de linge.

« Heureusement que je n'ai jamais eu de grands besoins du temps de mon activité professionnelle. Mes comptes ont donc eu gentiment le temps de faire des intérêts et le programme automatique de placements a plutôt bien tourné. Je vais au moins pouvoir me réinstaller, à défaut d'avoir des projets immédiats… « .

Il eut un regard pour l'album photos téléchargé via un processeur externe vu le décalage de technologie entre les boîtiers de sauvegarde qui avaient sagement attendu dans les tiroirs de son bureau et le nouvel ordinateur.

« Tu n'es même pas venu me chercher à ma sortir, Kycham, toi le seul membre de ma famille encore existant dans cet Union ! Evidemment, le Bureau BN-24 de Mochan, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, et ma date de sortie imprécise jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, mais tu aurais quand même pu te manifester ! Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me rende à Mochan pour qu'on renoue ? Après tout, toi et n'avons plus que l'autre au monde, ça compte quand même. Et tu es désormais le seul à pouvoir porter haut le nom de notre famille ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

A l'entrée de leur ami, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, Jarvyl et Kycham le fixèrent attentivement, mais ne remarquèrent, à leur grand désappointement, rien de particulier !

- Et maintenant, cachottier rouquin, tu vas nous le dire ce qu'était le cadeau de tes fils, que tu devais connaître à l'avance pour le porter ? Et nous doutons que ce soit ce manteau flambant neuf, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se cotiser, à moins qu'il ne soit doublé d'or.

Aldéran rit, proposant ses pâtisseries et prenant le café apporté par Talvérya.

- Vous n'êtes pas loin, avec cette histoire d'or, admit-il.

- Arrête de nous faire marcher ! prièrent ses amis, pas loin de lui tordre le cou !

- Pourquoi, vous êtes en train de courir depuis des jours !

- Si tu joues encore avec nos pieds, ça va aller mal pour toi, poil de carotte ! menaça Kycham.

- Par les dieux, après mon père voilà un croque-mort avec le sens de l'humour ! C'est ça qui pourrait me faire peur !

Et il sourit largement.

- Oh punaise, c'était leur idée, et toi aussi tu as cavalé à l'unisson avec eux ! s'étrangla presque Jarvyl à la vue du petit diamant incrusté dans l'incisive centrale gauche d'Aldéran.

- Eh bien, quand on dira que tu brilles de mille feux, ce ne sera plus qu'une expression, remarqua Soreyn en levant sa tasse de café à sa santé. Bon anniversaire, Aldie !

- Merci. Alors, du neuf sur nos libérés récents ? questionna le grand rouquin balafré en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rompre le tacite engagement de ne pas parler boutique avant la fin du rituel trahissant ainsi plus d'anxiété qu'il ne pouvait sans doute lui-même se l'avouer.

Kycham prit alors sa tablette pour renseigner Aldéran.

- Le dénommé Dorken ne sera jamais une menace pour toi, ce n'est qu'un vieillard qui ne tient plus ensemble, rien à voir avec le roc qu'a été votre grand-père jusqu'à son dernier jour. Votre ancien équipier, Kélog Brovell suit scrupuleusement les rendez-vous avec l'agent de probation ainsi que le programme de réinsertion et il a même été engagé comme gardien de nuit sur un site industriel. Quant à mon oncle…

Ce fut au tour de Kycham d'être mal à l'aise, il s'agita dans son fauteuil avant de se lever.

- Pourrions-nous effectivement en parler, s'il te plaît, Général.

S'excusant auprès de leurs amis, Aldéran et Kycham se rendirent au bureau du premier, activant le signal de ne pas déranger, les murs vitrés s'opacifiant.

* * *

- Je comprends que ta position soit particulièrement difficile. La dernière fois, cela ne s'est pas bien passé, avait lancé d'entrée Aldéran.

- La dernière fois ?

- Tu n'étais pas là, c'était il y a très longtemps. Une des membres de l'Unité avait une jeune sœur. J'avoue avoir commis l'erreur de sortir avec cette, très, jeune sœur, poursuivit le grand rouquin balafré. Une erreur parce qu'elle était très possessive et n'a pas apprécié que j'aille jusqu'à une injonction officielle pour qu'elle ne m'approche plus.

- A ce point ! ?

- Oui, fit Aldéran avec une grimace.

- Mais, pardonne-moi, je ne vois pas où est le souci ? Comme tu le formulais si bien : mon oncle voulait te tuer, pas te sauter dessus !

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- Et après que cette charmante jeune femme eut effectivement tenté de me faire passer de vie à trépas, en simulant une tentative de suicide, la collaboration avec son aînée s'est révélée impossible en dépit de nos efforts respectifs… Et je ne voudrais pas que notre collaboration s'arrête. La situation demeure cependant délicate, nous l'avons tous les deux parfaitement compris. Et je suis à nouveau le rouage qui fâche…

- Kycham est mon oncle.

- Et je ne peux t'empêcher de revoir votre seul parent en vie.

- Il me croit toujours à Mochan, poursuivit Kycham. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec lui, depuis qu'il a trahi son engagement envers les Polices en s'en prenant à toi. Bien qu'à l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un nom qui ne m'évoquait absolument rien, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques au BN-24.

Aldéran soupira, alors qu'à sa demande Lorèze venait d'entrer pour servir deux cafés supplémentaires avant de se retirer tout aussi discrètement.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu espérais te trouver un lieu plus calme, que les souvenirs de Mochan qui ont fini dans une explosion, mais il semble qu'il aurait sans nul doute été préférable que tu demeures là-bas.

- Je dois aller le voir, Aldéran. Ne m'en veux pas.

- Pas un instant. Je t'aurais d'ailleurs poussé à le faire, mais uniquement si tu le veux totalement ?

- Pour cela, je dois d'abord en parler avec Maïne. Depuis nos fiançailles, elle est devenue la personne la plus proche de moi, la plus importante aussi. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce que oncle Myrhon a voulu te faire. Il a purgé sa peine, soit, mais je le connais, c'est une bourrique de première.

- Oui, un trait de caractère qui m'est parfaitement étranger ! conclut Aldéran en ramenant une, factice, touche de légèreté dans la discussion.

* * *

Revenus traditionnellement pour le week-end, sauf Alguénor, en stage, Alyénor et Albior avaient entrepris de consciencieusement harceler leur père !

- Montre encore ! Montre encore !

- Ne vous agitez donc pas, s'amusa Aldéran en refermant ses papillotes de poisson. Tout comme mes tatouages, ce diamant ne risque pas de se faire la malle, même si on me frappe très très fort dans les dents.

- Oui, on préfère que ce soit toi qui en envoie plein dans les gencives des méchants ! s'amusèrent ses fils, assis sur les hautes chaises du comptoir et surveillant ses préparatifs.

Albior en revint à l'essentiel.

- Où sont les poivrons de la salade d'accompagnement ? !

- Votre mère est allée à la supérette du bas de la rue. Il va falloir faire réviser le programme d'analyse du contenu du frigo, l'écran affirmait qu'il en restait dans le tiroir du bas !

- On peut avoir un peu du fromage d'accompagnement, s'il te plaît ?

Leur père s'exécuta, leur servant une petite portion portant dans deux bols, ce qui les ravit, les faisant entièrement redevenir des enfants alors qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à devenir à leur tour de jeunes adultes !

* * *

La réceptionniste de l'hôtel avait enregistré son tardif visiteur.

Elle leva les yeux sur le grand rouquin aux joues balafrées dont la visière d'une casquette dissimulait en partie les traits.

- Et quel nom dois-je mettre sur le formulaire ?

- Quendal Skordliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

De retour d'Intervention, Aldéran et ceux de l'Unité Anaconda étaient passés sous la douche, ayant à sortir ensuite de leurs casiers respectifs une des tenues de rechange toujours prête.

- Je te passe la savonnette, Aldie ? s'amusa Soreyn.

- Et la brosse à reluire ensuite ? ironisa Aldéran en se rinçant abondamment. Dommage pour toi que les flacons de savon soient fixés au mur !

- Mon pauvre vieux fantasme… fit mine de se plaindre le Capitaine de l'Unité.

- Oh, s'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre service ! persifla encore Aldéran alors que Pryom était devenu rouge comme une tomate, je peux encore sacrifier ma précieuse vertu. En position ! ?

- Arrête, notre dernière recrue va finir par croire que son bizutage est sans, voire pire nous croire tout court !

- Il n'est pas idiot, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas recruté. Il ne croit pas davantage à nos délires idiots que tu ne penses encore un instant que ma rousseur est entièrement d'origine – même avec une nature surnaturelle, il faut un peu la retoucher avec le temps !

- Mon coquet coquinou préféré, j'adore te retrouver entièrement après toutes les épreuves et souffrances des dernières années.

- Là, tu vas non seulement affoler notre ingénu, mais il va se sauver à toutes jambes !

- Qui sait ?

Et plutôt hilare, les deux amis se retournèrent vers Pryom qui, à défaut de demander sa mutation, quitta les douches effectivement rapidement !

Aldéran redevint sérieux.

- Le temps que j'essore cette crinière, tu peux m'apporter une serviette ?

- Mais, à tes ordres, Général !

Les mèches encore légèrement humides en dépit du séchage, Aldéran rejoignit l'Unité Anaconda présente au complet dans sa salle de réunion.

- Toujours envie de faire partie des nôtres, Pryom ?

- Oui, assez. Vous êtes tous, assez particuliers, mais efficaces, et je me suis engagé pour cela.

- Vous viendrez me faire votre débriefing de la semaine de remise à niveau au Camp Militaire dès votre retour, pria Aldéran qui pianotait en même temps sur l'écran tactile devant lui.

- J'espère être à la hauteur, Général.

- Ne l'espérez pas, soyez-le, c'est un principe de base éternel ! Et, effectivement, de votre réussite aux tests dépend votre avenir ici – Règlement des Polices, rien de personnel.

- Je suis au courant. Je connais moi aussi parfaitement ce Règlement !

Aldéran se pencha alors légèrement vers Soreyn assis à sa droite.

- Misère, un autre petit toi ! chuchota-t-il.

Soreyn eut un petit rire.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé celui qui me succédera quand j'aurai pris ton fauteuil et ta place de parking !

- Bien, passons au débriefing.

Et tous rassemblèrent leurs notes électroniques.

* * *

Aldéran débarrassa la table, rassembla la vaisselle sur la table roulante.

- Je ramène les îles flottantes et le sirop tout de suite.

Elle remplit à nouveau les verres de vin.

- C'est vraiment trop grand et silencieux sans les gamins !

Son mari ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi, tu veux que je nous achète un deux chambres avec kitchenette, ou que je réserve déjà nos places à l'hospice ?

- Toujours aussi rapide en besogne, toi, et avec de singuliers raccourcis.

- Et ce raccourci, tu en penses quoi, en glissant quelque chose sous sa serviette.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? !

- Ouvre l'enveloppe pendant que j'apporte le dessert, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Chouette, je ne dois pas attendre !

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-il en rapportant les assiettes creuses.

- Je n'ai pas encore plongé ma cuillère dans ton dessert !

- De l'enveloppe, ma caille !

Ayvanère agita les billets d'entrée.

- Je passe ma plus belle robe et nous irons à cette soirée de danses classiques.

Elle agita un doigt menaçant.

- Et gare à toi si tu as le malheur d'accorder un des tangos à une autre que moi, j'exige l'exclusivité !

- Je ne peux rien te refuser.

- J'aime quand mon bel étalon m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

- Et à la cravache !

- Attends que nous soyons de retour au lit, je vais te menotter au lit.

- Oh oui !

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

- Et si j'avalais les clés ?

- Ca ferait plaisir à Pryom de nous surprendre dans une telle position !

- Ah, toi, dès que tu peux faire une niche à quelqu'un, tu redeviens plus gosse que les nôtres !

Aldéran sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui accrocha une lueur au diamant serti dans sa dent.

* * *

A eux deux, en amoureux, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient profité de chaque instant de la soirée, validant les jetons des danses achetés à l'entrée, et s'étaient mutuellement conduits selon ce que l'orchestre avait joué.

Durant le trajet de retour, Ayvanère était demeurée blottie contre l'épaule de son époux qui conduisait le tout-terrain brun métallisé dans les avenues vivement éclairées de la galactopole.

Mais dans l'ascenseur, n'y tenant plus, elle lui avait sauté dessus, le plaquant contre la paroi vitrée avant de se retrouver elle-même contre le panneau des noms, des mains expertes s'étant emparée de sa croupe, remontant vers les reins avant de redescendre à nouveau tandis qu'une bouche gourmande avait incendié la sienne avant de plonger dans son décolleté.

- Tu veux me faire oublier les menottes, ou quoi ? lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Non, le temps que tu les sortes, j'irai quérir mes éperons pour te monter !

- Mais, ça, je l'espère bien !

Après avoir verrouillé les portes du duplex derrière lui, Aldéran la souleva entre ses bras et lui fit monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Je sais que l'étranglement a certaines vertus, mais si tu veux en profiter, laisse-moi un peu respirer entre deux baisers.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux tenir le coup, gloussa-t-elle. Ton Pryom passe ses tests d'aptitudes, moi je m'occupe du tien !

- S'ils pouvaient tous être aussi agréables !

Et après s'être déshabillés l'un l'autre, ils s'abattirent au milieu du lit.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Le petit cortège donnait plutôt à sourire, d'un autre âge : une dizaine de personnes enveloppées dans des mantes couleur nuit, claudiquant à l'aveuglette car la faible lueur de la lampe en papier au bout de leur bâton n'éclairait quasiment rien.

En revanche, qu'il se déplace dans un cimetière était incongru, sinistre même, mais sans demeurer vraiment angoissant au demeurant, plus folklorique qu'autre chose.

Ledit cimetière était par ailleurs à l'abandon, les tombes ouvertes vidées depuis longtemps et pour celles qui ne l'étaient pas, les dalles étaient demeurées hermétiques jusqu'à ce que les travaux d'assainissement reprennent.

Le groupe poursuivit son trottinement jusqu'à des caveaux disposés en rosace, s'y sépara, chacun prenant place devant l'un d'eux en agitant le bâton de haut en bas tout en émettant de petits gloussements, ce qui générait une relative cacophonie.

Après quelques minutes, retrouvant un semblant de coordination, ils s'interrompirent, demeurant alors strictement immobiles.

Ils martelèrent le sol de leurs bâtons, avant de, chacun à leur tour, réciter une sorte de petit poème en un langage fait d'onomatopées, saccadées, entrecoupées de moments de silence ou de petits halètements légèrement biscornus.

Enfin, en un geste lent et théâtral, ils firent se toucher leurs lanternes de bois qui s'enflammèrent.

Et ce fut dans l'obscurité la plus complète, trébuchant à plus d'une reprise, que la bande quitta le cimetière.

Les mantes envoyées en l'air, elles révélèrent des visages jeunes, des chevelures ébouriffées et la pièce s'emplit des rires des dix amis.

- On l'a fait, on a rempli le pari !

- Et j'ai tout filmé, on pourra le prouver à la bande des Spectres et à celle des Farfadets !

- Quelle importance, c'est nous, la bande des Ténèbres les meilleurs !

Les bouteilles de bière décapsulées, ils trinquèrent joyeusement, buvant au goulot tout en piochant dans d'énormes bols de biscuits salés.

Et la bonne humeur régna entre les amis de longue date – passionnés comme tous leurs contacts adorant le petit monde surnaturel, jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

- Misère, il va nous tuer quand il saura pour sa base de données…

- Qui va tuer qui ? jeta une voix glaciale.

- Aldie…

- Ne touchez plus à rien ! siffla Aldéran en écartant ses Subordonnés qui étaient rassemblés dans la centrale de Communications de Jelka Ourosse, son téléphone déjà à la main.

- Désolés, fit Soreyn au nom de tous. On a tâché de rattraper le coup, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés face à des bugs à répétition… Les Informaticiens cherchent la solution depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Dégagez ! répéta le grand rouquin balafré. Même toi, Jelka, enlève tes longs ongles vernis des claviers, je te prie !

- Mais, Aldie, je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire, j'ai déjà tout tenté, et je suis imbattable ! Il va falloir récupérer la version sauvegardée d'hier, et donc on va perdre toutes les données de la nuit…

- Je refuse de perdre quoi que ce soit ! Toshy, tu es connecté : back-up intégral !

- Aldéran, il est sept heures du matin, ton copain ne peut déjà être debout et réveillé ? !

- Tosh est d'aplomb vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

Et tous les écrans s'éteignirent, avant de se rallumer, de clignoter à tout va alors que les fenêtres se succédaient à vitesse vertigineuse.

- Laissez-le faire, il en a pour quelques minutes, intima Aldéran en quittant la centrale pour gagner son bureau.

« Une alerte de grand matin, la journée commence bien !… Enfin, au moins celle-là, elle ne nous aura pas fait sortir du Bureau mais plutôt tous y rappliquer ! ».

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, Aldéran avait quitté l'AL-99 pour rejoindre Ayvanère à la cafétéria de la Bibliothèque ou Eryna, sa sœur cadette, exposait ses dernières toiles.

- Et où est l'artiste ? gloussa-t-il.

- Comme toutes les célébrités, elle a fait le vernissage, puis après réussi à te fourguer une œuvre, elle est partie en voyage avec sa petite famille. Le commissaire de l'exposition se charge très bien de la supervision des visiteurs. Alors, ta base de données ?

- Toshiro me l'a restaurée en un clin d'œil, enfin presque. Ca lui a pris une bonne demi-heure finalement, mais il me l'a restaurée sans qu'un seul encodage ne soit perdu.

- Heureusement qu'il t'a organisé tout ces processus de sauvegarde.

- Oui, je lui ai exactement détaillé tout ce qu'il me fallait car je ne fais aucune confiance aux services informatiques des Polices, il y a des précédents de pertes totales, sans compter les pirates… Toshiro n'est pas infaillible, mais c'est le meilleur pare-feu qui existe ! Et puis, pour avoir parfois été le pirate des services internes des Polices, il était le plus qualifié pour savoir comment m'organiser mon montage !

- Tu es un petit roué, mon rouquin.

- Prudent, rectifia Aldéran avec un sourire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma base de travail. Et si ce n'était que la mienne, mais ce sont toutes les Divisions Sectorielles qui sont gérées par cette unique base de données.

- Je sais que tu as fait au mieux, sourit-elle.

- Alors, ce soir, c'est toujours fixé : soirée ciné ?

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps et ça commençait à me manquer. D'ici là, je sens que je vais me lâcher à faire les boutiques !

- Et moi, je dois retourner au Bureau. A ce soir, ma caille.

* * *

Avec un petit cri, Ayvanère se jeta dans les bras de son époux et s'y blottit.

Il eut pour sa part un léger gloussement, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de la serrer contre lui.

Et soudain décidée à ne plus regarder l'écran, Ayvanère se contenta de suivre le film à l'ouïe.

Après le film et après avoir dîné dehors, Aldéran et Ayvanère étaient rentrés chez eux.

- Encore heureux que nous n'avions pas mangé, avant !

- Parle pour toi, rectifia le grand rouquin balafré en rapportant la théière dans le salon. Moi, j'ai adoré ce film !

- Oui, mais toi, il n'y a absolument rien qui t'effraie !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, loin de là d'ailleurs. Mais c'est une fiction, rudement bien fichue, j'en conviens. Tout est trucages !

- Ils étaient trop bien faits ! protesta encore Ayvanère.

Son mari ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ayvi, tu planches sur les profils de véritables tarés, des bouchers en puissance, le plus souvent avec des photos jointes ! Alors comment un film avec des créatures de la nuit peut-il bien t'impressionner ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite sincèrement.

- Parce que ces créatures, du film, ont une fâcheuse tendance à pouvoir être réelles, il y a bien assez de légendes galactopolaines à leur sujet, toutes civilisations confondues ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à te le rappeler vu que tu as un ami vampire !

- Odhel Morvisk n'est justement plus un vampire ! Son traitement lui permet de vivre, presque normalement. Et avec Thyèze Hul, ils arrivent à avoir leur existence de couple.

- Franchement, je ne les envie pas… Et ils n'ont quand même jamais osés avoir d'enfant.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Ils n'avaient pas le choix, corrigea-t-il encore. Le traitement d'Odhel l'a rendu stérile, comme un véritable vampire…

- Je constate que tu es toujours en contact avec eux. Ils vont bien ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

* * *

Treize jours après que la petite bande des Ténèbres eut effectué sa virée au cimetière, une brume rougeâtre était apparue au ras du sol, s'était diffusée sur toute la surface du site, avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol.

Imperceptiblement, certaines dalles avaient alors commencé à bouger.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Soreyn guetta le regard d'approbation de Kycham puis se tourna vers Aldéran.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas directement de ton ressort, pas du tout même, mais voilà plus de quinze jours qu'il y a un sérieux souci avec l'agent d'entretien qui s'occupe du plateau…

- Il faut prendre contact avec le service d'hygiène, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Je l'ai fait, mais l'ennui est que plusieurs des recrues en stage de nettoyage viennent de planètes isolationnistes et réfractaires au galactien.

- Ces gens ne sont pas de mauvaise volonté, je pense, intervint Kycham. Seulement, ils ne comprennent pas un mot de ce qu'on leur dit !

- Ou ils font mine de ne pas capter, grogna Talvérya que la poussière et le manque de netteté général perturbait en tant que plante.

- Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien, insista Jarvyl. J'ai eu des propos assez désobligeant les concernant quand ils étaient à portée d'oreille. Ils n'ont pas réagi, même pas à mes excuses dans la foulée puisque je les testais !

Aldéran aperçut un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui, tout en poussant son chariot, vidait les poubelles débordantes mais s'abstenait d'épousseter les surfaces de travail ou de nettoyer les écrans d'ordinateurs.

- Et qu'espères-tu de moi, Soreyn ? S'il ne percute à rien, je vois mal quoi faire ! Le stage dure encore une semaine, c'est l'organisation interne des Polices qui le rend obligatoire, je ne peux rien !

L'agent d'entretien se rapprochant, Aldéran lui fit signe de venir près du groupe.

- On ne vous a pas appris à faire mieux le ménage ?

Le jeune homme le fixa avec des yeux ronds, une poubelle dans une main et l'embout de l'aspirateur dorsal dans l'autre.

- Nettoyer, partout, insista le grand rouquin balafré en désignant de la main les bureaux les plus proches, Jarvyl pointant pour sa part la trace qu'il venait de faire dans la poussière.

Le stagiaire fit un signe négatif de la tête, la mine toujours interloquée, son regard indiquant qu'effectivement il tâchait de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait mais que les mots n'avaient visiblement aucun sens pour lui ! Il eut ensuite une petite moue chagrine.

- Origine ? Langue ? questionna encore Aldéran en retournant vers lui la tablette de Soreyn avec quelques noms de planètes et de dialectes associés.

- Taher ! répondit alors le jeune homme sans comprendre, tout comme Pryom, la raison de l'hilarité générale.

Aldéran tâcha de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de se lancer.

- Mes collègues aimeraient savoir si on vous a convenablement informé de la façon dont rendre ces lieux propres, frais, et aérés de préférence ? lança-t-il en un tahérien encore un peu hésitant vu qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué la langue depuis des années, mais tout à fait correct.

Le stagiaire se lança alors dans une explication volubile et l'échange durant encore quelques phrases.

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ? s'enquirent Soreyn et Jarvyl alors que l'agent d'entretien reprenait son travail.

- L'agence tahérienne qui le forme l'a envoyé avec ses propres produits, mais on ne lui permet pas de les utiliser. Et il ne comprend forcément rien aux notices des nôtres ! Je lui ai permis de venir avec son propre matériel pour la semaine de stage qui reste encore. Il a promis que tout serait nickel dès demain ! Ca le désolait aussi de voir le plateau dans cet état, mais il faisait de son mieux.

Pryom avait toujours la mine complètement stupéfaire.

- Le galactien a été imposé pour unifier la compréhension. Comment pouvez-vous maîtriser le tahérien alors que vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette planète ?

- Il se pourrait que vous découvriez sous peu la vérité, sourit son Général avant de finir son café et de regagner son bureau pour la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Bien que tous les goûts soient dans la nature, il était néanmoins surprenant – ou peut-être pas tant que cela – que le couple d'amoureux pourtant d'âge mûr, ait eu envie de s'accoupler sur une pierre tombale – vu qu'ils étaient des cinéphiles endurcis, et amateurs de sensations fortes.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des morts-vivants dans le coin ? gloussa la femme rousse.

- J'espère bien. Nous sommes venus pour cela, je te le rappelle !

- Ca va leur faire un choc de voir à nouveau de vrais vivants, et qui profitent de leurs corps de chair et de sang.

- Dommages qu'ils soient déjà morts, ils auraient pu retomber raides…

- C'est toi que je veux sentir raide, pouffa-t-elle.

- Toujours attentive aux priorités, toi, se réjouit-il en la faisant basculer sous lui pour la première étreinte, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle et, sans nul doute, ne l'attache aux candélabres de pierre qui décoraient la dalle.

**11.**

- Debout marmotte !

- Ayvi, je suis en jour de congé ! grommela Aldéran sans bouger de sous la couette qui le recouvrait entièrement.

- Justement, il faut en profiter. Les quinze heures quotidiennes que tu donnes au taf, je les veux exclusivement pour moi en ce jour !

- J'avais plutôt songé à quinze heures de grasse matinée…

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'amusa Ayvanère en sautant sur le lit. Et dépêche-toi de sortir de là sinon je vais chercher l'extincteur et je t'arrose !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt, menaça-t-il.

Ayvanère éclata de rire.

- Possible, mais si tu veux m'attraper pour me filer une correction, il te faudra montrer le bout de ton nez ! Et donc j'aurai gagné sur toute la ligne.

Aldéran repoussa la couette, laissant apparaître quelques mèches incandescentes en bataille.

- Tu me rappelles ce qu'on a, vraiment, prévu, j'ai la tête encore complètement dans la brume là…

- Shopping, bonne bouffe à midi, et on finit de piller les boutiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dîner chez Sky et Delly.

- Intéressant programme, c'est sûrement moi qui en ai eu l'inspiration !

- Mais bien sûr… Si je t'avais écouté, cela aurait été entraînement en salle de sport, shopping mais dans une armurerie et au soir tu aurais voulu te rendre au galactostade pour le match de foot !

Elle rit en roulant légèrement la couette pour lui dégager le visage.

- En revanche, l'idée du sauna puis du massage, je la récupère bel et bien !

Aldéran sourit et quitta le lit tandis qu'elle redescendait à la cuisine finir de préparer leur petit déjeuner.

- Ayvi, si tu arrêtes de me grignoter l'oreille deux secondes, j'arriverai peut-être à finir de m'habiller… à moins que tu ne veuilles me ramener au lit, ce qui serait en totale contradiction avec tes propos de l'heure précédente !

- Mais, je suis une femme, je peux changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes ! se défendit-elle. Quant à toi, tu n'imagines pas la place de la part féminine en toi vu tes sautes d'humeur et de jugement, rit-elle de bon cœur ! Je plains ceux des Divisions Sectorielles avec un zigoto comme toi !

- Non, ne sois pas trop bonne avec eux, c'est moi qu'on fait tourner en bourrique !

- Mais bien sûr… mon pauvre martyre. Je n'en crois pas un mot !

Ayvanère finit de lui boutonner sa chemise, même si son désir profond était davantage de la lui arracher !

- Et maintenant, allons acheter de quoi changer le dressing, les nouvelles collections sont d'enfer !

Le grand rouquin balafré esquissa un sourire complice.

- Je sais !

* * *

Depuis leur cuisine ouverte, Skyrone et Delly observaient Aldéran et Ayvanère qui discutaient tranquillement dans le divan.

- Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une formulation cliché, mais ces deux-là sont vraiment amoureux comme au premier jour ! glissa Delly.

- Et ce n'est que justice après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré, année après année, et encore tout récemment avec les Seigneurs et ce qu'Aldie a dû s'infliger pour parvenir à reprendre un contrôle acceptable sur la galactopole.

- Et tout comme pour chacun de nos foyers, ce sont des temps heureux, reprit Delly. Nos enfants grandissent et cherchent leurs propres bonheurs hors du nid familial.

Skyrone et Delly échangèrent un long regard complice et profondément amoureux.

Après le repas, Aldéran était allé donner un coup de main à son frère et à sa belle-sœur pour ranger la cuisine, finir la vaisselle qui n'était pas rentrée dans le lave-vaisselle.

Mais à un cri de son épouse, il était allé la rejoindre dans le salon.

- Ayvi… ?

Du doigt, elle lui désigna l'écran de télévision encastré au mur, avec un nouveau flash info d'urgence.

- Ils en ont retrouvé d'autres, souffla-t-elle, livide, un peu tremblante, le regard dilaté. Un couple, cette fois. Ils ont été tellement horriblement mutilés : éviscérés, dépecés, énucléés… et plusieurs de leurs organes ont disparu…

Elle prit son téléphone sur lequel un message était arrivé.

- … Et je vais devoir dresser le profil des malades qui ont fait ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Merci, mon amour.

Et après ce sanglant intermède, la soirée reprit, beaucoup plus calme, dans la bonne humeur et l'affection familiale.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

A l'Antenne du SIGiP, le Général des Divisions Sectorielles avait rédigé son habituel rapport trimestriel avant de l'enregistrer et de le faire suivre.

Il profitait du calme de son bureau, loin de toute agitation – même seulement visible au travers des parois de verre de sa pièce habituelle – les appels entrants interceptés par la Centrale et compilés dans l'attente qu'il les prenne – quand Shale Elumaire s'annonça et entra à son invitation.

- Accepterez-vous mon offre à déjeuner, cette fois ?

- Oui, j'ai réservé mon temps de pause midi pour vous.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'horripile le plus chez vous, Aldéran : votre autosatisfaction personnelle, votre arrogance naturelle ou votre langue au goût de citron qui tient de l'acide quand vous balancez ce genre de propos avec un sourire bien trop charmeur que pour être honnête ! ?

- Je vous ai gardé ma pause déjeuner, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Si, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que bien que pairs, nous ne serons jamais proches, certainement pas amis, et il y aura toujours entre nous le meurtre d'un être que je respectais par-dessus tout.

- Je sais très bien que vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais, Shale. Mais, devrez-vous me le balancer à la face à chaque entrevue ?

Au restaurant réservé aux officiers du SIGiP, des pavés de viande saignante avaient été servis, avec de fraîches crudités fortement assaisonnées, et accompagnées de grosses frites aux herbes aromatiques.

Shale trancha vigoureusement dans son énorme steak, ramassa de la sauce, piqua des oignons frits et enfourna la portion de sa fourchette.

- Je ne le ferai plus que cette fois. Au fil des années, croyez-moi ou non, Aldéran, j'ai appris, par la force des choses j'en conviens, à respecter le Militaire et même l'homme… Mais, lors de cette affaire des Seigneurs, puis des Rois, vous saviez pertinemment pourquoi nous vous avions choisi, pourquoi les étoiles, et que nous avions effectivement l'intention de vous les reprendre à la fin ! ?

- Et vous, Shale, pourquoi avoir été de tant parti pris dans ce jeu ?

- Et vous, Aldéran, pourquoi l'avoir accepté ?

Aldéran trempa une frite dans le pot de mayonnaise pimentée servi à côté de son assiette.

- J'insiste ! reprit la Générale du SIGiP. Pourquoi avoir marché dans cette mission insensée, où justement vous auriez dû perdre la raison au vu des choix barbares que nous vous poussions à prendre ?

Et face à Shale Elumaire, les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Depuis toutes ces années, le Général Aym Grendele savait exactement ce que j'étais, grinça Aldéran. Il était votre ami, et il n'a pas hésité un instant à vous manipuler, et vous n'avez absolument rien vu venir, ni réalisé encore à ce jour. Aym l'a fait en parfaite connaissance de cause, en sachant que s'il me lâchait dans la cage aux fauves, je n'allais pas m'en faire le dompteur, mais devenir un plus grand prédateur qu'eux !

- Et vous vous êtes fait plaisir au passage, remarqua Shale. Vous vous êtes laissé dépasser, vous vous laissé emporter, mais avoir l'occasion inespérée et unique de libérer vos plus noirs instincts n'a pu qu'être jouissif. Ca, nous en étions tous conscient, sinon pourquoi remettre des étoiles à quelqu'un d'aussi instable et incontrôlable ?

La Générale fit la grimace.

- Il nous fallait aussi quelqu'un pour remplacer Aym, reprit-elle. Je dirige le SIGiP de façon administrative, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour le terrain. Vous continuez de mener les Divisions Sectorielles d'une main de fer, voilà le défi relevé qui fait que, sur cet unique point, je vous fais entière confiance !

- C'est toujours ça. Je m'en contenterai et cela me suffit. Au fait, Générale, vous parliez du monstre que vous m'avez permis de libérer… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a actuellement infiniment pire en liberté en ce moment !

- Oui. Quelles sont les premières hypothèses de Madame Thyvask Skendromme ?

- Une bande, c'est indéniable. Ils doivent être obligatoirement plusieurs pour contrôler deux personnes, les mutiler alors qu'elles sont encore vivantes, et le faire en un lieu suffisamment isolé pour que les hurlements n'alertent personne et équipé pour infliger ces blessures barbares.

- Le mouvement des fanas de ténébritude, qui est tellement à la mode, comme pour remplacer les Seigneurs et Rois ?

- Des tarés remplaçant d'autres tarés, c'est le schéma universel et éternel, convint le grand rouquin balafré en faisant un sort à son moelleux au chocolat.

- Comment procédez-vous, Aldéran ? questionna encore Shale Elumaire. Ces mutilateurs sont désormais la priorité des Polices, et donc la vôtre.

- Je fais analyser à mesure les informations que traite mon épouse. Elle a extrait des Archives de nombreux rituels démoniaques et tente de trouver une corrélation avec les sévices infligés aux victimes. Des cycles de sept jours entre chaque boucherie, ce n'est nullement anodin, mais c'est commun à tant de bandes de psychopathes ! Les enquêtes des Inspecteurs des Sections Spéciales des Divisions risquent d'être longues et ardues. Et il n'y a pas la moindre similitude de profil entre les victimes, ce qui complique les investigations car le but est juste de massacrer !

- Je vous souhaite de réussir, fit sincèrement Shale Elumaire.

A sa surprise, Aldéran éclata de rire après avoir vidé sa tasse de café.

- Au minimum une dizaine de monstres comme je l'étais il y a deux ans, j'ai comme l'impression que je redeviens entièrement le gentil et, pour changer, le rempart entre de pires tarés que moi et notre société ?

- Vous avez vraiment une chance insolente, Général Skendromme…

- Je ne l'exprimerais pas vraiment ainsi, mais il y a effectivement de ça… Mais vous avez la seule et importante certitude, Shale : je vais les empêcher de se servir de civils innocents pour jouer à la dissection à vif !

- A vous les moyens sur le terrain, Aldéran, conclut Shale. De mon côté, je vous donnerai toutes les autorisations nécessaires aux Interventions que vous jugerez nécessaires de mettre en place.

- Merci, je ne l'entendais pas autrement. Les situations sont suffisamment complexes sans que nous nous trompions mutuellement… Nous avons dépassé ce stade. Nous avons, chacun à nos places respectives, à assurer notre devoir.

- Comme ça doit vous amuser de balancer des banalités pour m'éviter de continuer à vous pousser dans vos retranchements sur vos différentes prises de position. Mais je ne m'impatiente pas. Vous avez à rendre des comptes et je vais commencer par lire votre dernier rapport ! A un de ces jours, Aldéran.

Ce dernier ne dit plus rien et quitta l'Antenne du SIGiP.

* * *

Désert et silencieux, le Grand Cimetière de RadCity était noyé dans l'obscurité, aussi seule la lune éclaira les dalles et portes de caveaux qui s'ouvraient.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Premier arrivé à l'AL-99, Pryom Hyrgue s'était trouvé face à un couple assez étonnant, déroutant, et devant lequel il ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise…

Elle, grande et mince, en tailleur à la pointe de la mode, des breloques précieuses et non factices en guise de bijoux, le maquillage léger et soigné. Lui, échalas sans doute encore plus maigre sous sa longue veste de velours moiré noir, gants de cuir noirs également, tout comme les bottines aux pointes et talons de métal, sans compter le lourd fard de suie autour des yeux et le gloss d'ébène sur les lèvres.

- Mon Général vous connait ? … Je n'ai rien sur vous dans les données…

- Vous êtes nouvellement arrivé ici, c'est normal. Seuls les « anciens » de l'Unité Anaconda, les retraités et ceux encore actifs se souviennent de nous, fit la femme. Aucun souci, nous attendrons l'arrivée du Général Skendromme.

- Je dois lui envoyer un message, qu'il sache, avant d'arriver ici. Il me faut prendre contact avec Jelka.

L'homme au teint blême sourit, ce qui dévoila des canines un peu trop longues et plus pointues qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Faites, nous ne vous en empêcherons pas. Nous patienterons dans le couloir.

- Il y fait assez froid, soucis de climatisation, jeta rapidement Pryom.

- Le froid me connait, je ne le redoute pas. Mais ma femme apprécierait un thé, si vous pouvez lui permettre de rester ici au chaud vu le crachin du dehors qui a fait chuter les températures depuis quelques jours. S'il vous plaît.

- Je ne peux autoriser cet écart à la sécurité… Je vais appeler M. Olker, il va venir, et vous pourrez tous les deux attendre ici mon Général.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, entouré de Soreyn et de Kycham, Aldéran aperçut du premier coup d'œil ses visiteurs.

- Thyèze, Odhel !

Les trois amis s'étreignirent longuement, Pryom soupirant d'aise, rassuré d'avoir pris la bonne décision et de n'avoir mis personne en danger.

Pour sa part, Tersic Olker esquissa un salut poli et retourna à son bureau de Responsable de la Sécurité.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, mais au vu de la situation depuis les deux mois qui viennent de s'écouler, je songeais que vous seriez les meilleurs spécialistes ! Je l'avais indiqué à la Générale Elumaire pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, mais je n'osais espérer que vous seriez là si vite ! jeta Aldéran en un tahérien parfait.

- Nous étions déjà en route, fit le « gothique ». Sans vouloir l'offenser, ta sauvage et tendre moitié se trompe : ce sont bien des êtres non-vivants qui commettent ces horreurs ! répondit ce dernier, dans la même langue, avant d'en revenir au galactien qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

- Odhel, tu veux dire qu'ils sont des vampires ? souffla Aldéran.

- Des hybrides, comme moi…

Odhel passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Des hybrides stables, alors que moi je ne fais que me dégrader et que je vais sous peu revenir à l'état auquel j'ai été initié, une nuit… Il me reste peu de temps, Aldéran, pour toi et surtout pour Thyèze ! Toi et moi devons mettre à bas ces bandes – gamins inconscients ou tueurs barbares – avant que tu ne me plantes bel et bien un pieu dans le cœur…

- … que je ne te décapite, que je ne t'embrase ou que je ne t'expose à la lumière ! Je ne pourrai jamais ! Dès lors, une chose à la fois, venez tous les deux, reprenons nos souvenirs, notre amitié !

- Ca va, vous êtes sûr, Général ? glissa Pryom.

- Sans souci.

Kycham et Soreyn allant prendre tranquillement place à leur table de travail parut suffisant pour rassurer Pryom qui reprit son travail alors qu'Aldéran précédait lesvisiteurs à son bureau.

* * *

- Tu sembles si surpris, Aldie ? glissa Thyèze. Toi, Odhel, nous, les vampires, tout est tellement lié !

- Je me souviens… Mais, je suis face à une bande de taré carnivores. Les vampires sont plus, comment dire, classe ! N'est-ce pas, Odhel ?

- Tout évolue, admit à visible contrecœur le gothique. J'ai fait de ma nature ma profession, en mettant ma vie mes connaissances pour aider à des phénomènes inexpliqués ou par trop meurtriers… Tu as dû être informé de la venue d'un expert, Aldéran ?

- Oui… Mais ni Ayvanère ni moi n'avons appris qu'il s'agissait de toi… Odhel, en quoi, ce que tu es, se modifie… ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? gronda le tahérien, sur la défensive, autant que sa femme.

Aldéran se leva, fit le tour du fauteuil où se trouvait Odhel.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas censé avoir ces perceptions… Mais tu dégages des ondes différentes de la dernière fois, tu es plus chaud et plus froid à la fois… Oui, le traitement t'a empêché de devenir un vampire pur et dur, tout en crocs, mais en plus de te rendre stérile, il a chamboulé toute ta biologie… Tu es différent… et dangereux !

- Aldie, c'est mon mari ! protesta Thyèze, avec virulence, furieuse même. Lui et moi sommes venus pour t'aider face aux tarés, pas pour que tu me l'immoles sur une tombe !

Aldéran se massa les tempes, en manque des cafés et pâtisseries du début de journée, avec un regard d'envi vers ses amis qui sur le plateau en contrebas partageaient ce rituel.

- Ayvi soulève des pistes totalement naturelles depuis les semaines qu'elle travaille sur le sujet, poursuivit-il. Jusqu'ici, à aucun moment, elle n'a parlé de cet autre monde…

- Tu l'envisages ? glissa Odhel tout en rectifiant le noir des cernes autour de ses yeux.

- Oui… Ces petites bandes ont beau s'éclater avec leurs rituels, qui sait ce qu'elles peuvent vraiment ranimer… Et là, ça m'angoisse ! Aucun rite ne se fait sans conséquences, mais ces gosses s'y adonnent à qui mieux mieux – parce qu'il y a peu, il n'y avait nulle réaction… Odhel ?

- Je ne dois ni dormir ni me nourrir, au moins si j'ai une poche de sang par semaine. Je peux planquer pour toi, Aldéran, si tu m'indiques ma position !

- Le Grand Cimetière. Odhel, tu es devenu depuis toutes ces années un spécialiste, conférencier, du monde occulte. J'ai donc besoin de toi sur tous les plans : surveillance et briefing de mes Divisions !

- Ca marche. Mais…

- Oui ?

- Pour une base de travail, ici, fais-moi une visite du Grand Cimetière, que je constate, par moi-même.

- Comme cela je serai, par la suite, un jour, une visite toute désignée ?

- Oui !

- Formi… Je ne veux ni me faire vider de mon sang par une sorte de vampire ni me faire enterrer vivant…

- Je ne te garantis rien, Général.

- Re-formi…


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Le dimanche avait été paisible, mais au moment du goûter, Skyrone n'avait pu s'empêcher de questionner son cadet roux.

- Je ne comprends pas, Aldie. Tu as été surpris de voir tes amis tahériens débarquer mais pourtant tu t'attendais à leur arrivée puisque tu avais demandé leur appui ! ?

- J'ai beau donner l'impression de tout contrôler, mais je n'obtiens pas toujours ce que je demande, quoi qu'ait dit Shale Elumaire, il y a deux mois… Et elle-même dépend du bon vouloir ou non de ceux qui tiennent les cordons de la bourse du SIGiP et des Armées ! Alors, oui, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on adjoigne un spécialiste du surnaturel ténébreux à mes Divisions Sectorielles, mais après tout ce temps, je ne l'espérais plus, surtout que ces cachottiers ne répondaient plus à mes appels ! Donc, les voir ne fut pas une surprise, il n'était que temps qu'ils déboulent.

- Toi, tu ne cesseras donc jamais d'être un concentré de contradictions ?

- Je l'espère bien ! sourit Aldéran. Si je devenais raisonnable, la vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse !

- Moi, je ne m'en plaindrais pas, assura son aîné. Et je t'avouerai que j'attends impatiemment que tu prennes la direction du SIGiP. Peut-être que si on t'enferme dans un bureau, tu n'en prendras plus plein la tête à tout bout de champ !

- Comme si ça allait être suffisant ! s'amusa franchement Aldéran. Je trouverai bien le moyen de ficher le boxon !

- Mais, ça je n'en doute pas, reconnut Skyrone. Et arrête de sourire en étant aussi satisfait de tes petits effets, ça m'a toujours donné envie de te coller une correction !

- Essaye, et je te fais bouffer la pelouse !

- Ah mon pacifique petit frère, comme je regrette le temps où je changeais tes couches.

Aldéran rit à nouveau.

- Sois patient, ce temps pourrait revenir. Quoique, vu que tu es l'aînés, tu seras incontinent avant moi !

- Viens manger du gâteau aux noix, Aldie, ça t'évitera de proférer ineptie sur ineptie !

* * *

Plutôt que l'hôtel, les Morvik avait préféré choisir l'offre de location d'un appartement et ils s'y étaient installés, avec tout leur matériel.

Une semaine après leur arrivée à RadCity, Aldéran était venu les rejoindre.

- Alors, où en êtes-vous ? lança-t-il d'entrée.

- Tous les renseignements, maigres, collectés depuis deux mois, nous ont été transférés à mesure que tes agents les encodaient. Mais, tout comme les premières analyses de ta femme, cela ne nous mène pas à grand-chose, répondit Odhel.

De son crayon, Aldéran martela le verre de la table ronde près de son fauteuil.

- Moi, ce que je voudrais surtout savoir, c'est si c'est naturel… ou non ? ! Je ne peux pas mobiliser les Divisions s'il s'agit d'un ennemi contre lequel elles n'ont aucune chance !

- Pourquoi, tu crois que tu aurais une chance ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Thyèze. Envoyer des régiments ne servirait pas à grand-chose, surtout si ces créatures les transforment en alliés, compagnons de la nuit !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai presque réussi à te transformer en vampire, que ça t'aurait mis sur un pied d'égalité avec eux, que ça te donne une option de victoire aujourd'hui ! remarqua à son tour Odhel qui n'avait pas cessé de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Le gothique fronça les sourcils.

- Quand nous nous sommes présentés à ton AL-99… Tu as dit que tu percevais des changements en moi. Mais tu n'as pas joué avec le fait que je venais de te dire que je me transformais à nouveau. Tu étais vraiment bizarre, Aldie, bien que ça ne m'ait pas frappé sur l'instant.

Le grand rouquin balafré, eut un petit grognement.

- Disons que j'ai moi aussi mes petits secrets, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Cet instinct-là a fini par me souffler que nous avons affaire à des êtres de chair et de sang.

- Pourquoi donc ? interrogea Thyèze. Depuis que je ne dirige plus mon Bureau, j'ai perdu de mes réflexes de policière…

- S'il s'agissait de détraqués du ciboulot, ils n'opéreraient pas avec autant de soins, si je puis dire. C'est trop bien fait, trop méthodique, avec des connaissances en anatomie, en découpes… Un zombie, ou approchant se contenterait de déchirer des dents et des griffes. J'ai éliminé les groupes de gamins en attente de sensations fortes, ils ne réalisent absolument pas que cette fois il s'agit bien de la réalité ! Il reste donc des assassins, sadiques, dont le seul but est de faire du mal, à des personnes absolument innocentes, qui sont juste là au mauvais moment, au bon endroit.

- Quel serait leur but ? fit encore la tahérienne.

- Comme d'hab. : faire peur, faire régner l'insécurité, et tout bonnement « s'amuser » en torturant. Juste des frappadingues de première, avec les moyens de leurs ambitions et que rien ne peut impressionner. Il faudra pourtant bien que je les arrête, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Odhel, tes planques ?

- Je viens de passer plusieurs nuits dans le Cimetière, c'était assez agréable vu que la bruine et le froid ne m'affectaient pas. Même pas un chat noir ou un hibou qui traînent pour hanter les lieux ! La seule chose que j'ai pu constater, c'était une sorte de brume bleuâtre au niveau du sol.

- Odhel et moi avons relevé que ce phénomène s'était produit dans plusieurs lieux de sépultures, toutes religions confondues, de ta galactopole, reprit Thyèze.

- Tu as prélevé un échantillon ?

Odhel fixa un instant le grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu m'avais envoyé planquer, par jouer au petit expert de laboratoire ! De toute façon, j'aurais eu du mal à attraper de la brume avec une éprouvette. Toutes mes éprouvettes étaient dans mes bagages, je n'ai pu les déballer qu'ici. Mais, j'en emporterai une pour ma prochaine nuit d'observation. A quoi tu penses, une pollution chimique qui aurait réveillé les êtres ensevelis là ?

- Non, pas comme dans un mauvais film. Pas plus que je ne pense vraiment que les bandes qui vont psalmodier et faire des gestes grandiloquents dans les cimetières a fini par vraiment ranimer des cadavres !

- Tu pourrais être surpris, aboya soudain Odhel. Si tu avais seulement idée de tout ce à quoi j'ai pu être confronté durant toutes ces années à étudier l'occulte de tant de civilisations !

Aldéran ricana alors ouvertement.

- Et vous deux, si vous imaginiez seulement ce que moi j'ai découvert comme mondes alternatifs !

- Tu nous intrigues, convint Thyèze. Tu nous feras quelques confidences ?

- Peut-être que je vous ferai quelques démonstrations, mais j'espère pouvoir l'éviter ! Déjà, beaucoup trop de personnes sont au courant et c'est dangereux autant pour elles que pour moi…

- Tu es bien mystérieux, Aldie, firent ses deux amis. Mais nous n'avons pas à connaître tes petits secrets si tu n'as pas envie de les partager… Bien que…

- Oui, Odhel ?

- Ma femme et moi avons entendu de bien étranges histoires sur toi, de nombreux récits, sans compter que tu as failli mourir à plus d'une reprise !

- Si ce n'était que « failli », gloussa Aldéran en se levant. Tenez-moi au courant de vos investigations et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi parvenir vos demandes, je vous procurerai ce qui vous sera nécessaire.

Les deux tahériens sourirent au grand rouquin balafré.

- Toi, Général, on n'aurait jamais songé que tu parviendrais à ces niveaux de pouvoir et de responsabilité !

- Ca n'a pas fait que des heureux, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Mais ceux des Divisions Sectorielles ont dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Evidemment, cela n'a fait que conforter l'impression générale que le SIGiP veut toujours tout contrôler !

- Nous sommes sûrs que t'en sortiras, Aldie.

- Comme si j'avais seulement le choix, comme toujours précédemment… Je ferai avec, bien sûr. Mais, croyez-moi si je vous affirme que c'est tout sauf un cadeau !

- Il n'empêche que tu t'éclates, glissa Thyèze.

- J'avoue !

* * *

En planque en compagnie d'Odhel, Aldéran s'ennuyait ferme.

- J'avais oublié combien c'était intéressant. Ce serait plus facile si j'avais l'éternité devant moi, comme toi.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te mordre à nouveau. La part vampire est plus importante que jamais en moi. Je pense pouvoir réussir ton Initiation, cette fois ! Tu serais rapide comme tu n'imagines pas, avec beaucoup plus de force et tous tes sens affinés de façon totalement inconcevable.

- Si, je pense au contraire en avoir une bonne idée ! Mais inutile de me mordre, je me sens très bien comme je suis. Je suis déjà bien assez barge sans en plus tu ne rajoutes un zeste de vampire en moi !

- Froussard, décréta le gothique.

Aldéran rit doucement et reprit les jumelles de vision nocturne pour observer le Grand Cimetière de RadCity.


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Shérylane passa la tête par la porte du bureau de son Général.

- Ton aîné est là.

- Qu'il entre, et prière de ne pas nous déranger, s'il te plaît. Assieds-toi, Sky.

- Non, je veux d'abord que tu me dises à quoi tu joues ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas t'amuser à me dissimuler des informations ! Non seulement ça ne m'aide pas, mais ça me complique une tâche que tu m'as par ailleurs confiée et pour finir tu sais très bien que je tombe toujours sur la vérité – je ne suis pas ton préféré petit rat de laboratoire pour rien !

- Mais encore ? fit le grand rouquin balafré, suave.

- Après Kwendel, je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais rencontre une autre personne morte ! aboya encore Skyrone en prenant enfin place sur la chaise transparente face à la table de travail de son cadet roux. J'ai refait les analyses des fioles de sang, trois fois, comme tu t'en doutes. Et Delly est la dernière que tu puisses accuser d'affabuler. Ton Odhel Morvik est un mort ambulant !

- Un vampire, pour être plus précis, sourit alors Aldéran. Mais sans tout le côté dangereux de la bestiole !

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as limé ses crocs ?

- Oui, il y a de ça bien des années, peu après qu'il soit devenu vampire d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour que tu me révèles ce que je sais déjà que je t'ai envoyé des échantillons de son sang… Alors ?

- Hum, comment le formuler, Aldie…

- Essaye, Sky. C'est vraiment très important !

- Ton mort est en train de mourir.

D'un de ses tiroirs, Aldéran avait sorti son habituel petit étui de métal contenant des joints déjà roulés. Il en sortit un, fouillant encore dans le tiroir.

- Attrape, fit Skyrone en lui lançant un briquet.

- Pourquoi tu te balades avec un briquet, tu ne fumes pas plus que moi ?

- Mais, tu sais que je dois toujours être prêt à faire sauter mon Labo ! Non, j'ai quelques appareils qui doivent être allumés à l'ancienne. Garde-le, ça t'aidera à embraser toutes ces choses illégales dont tu t'enfumes les poumons. J'espère que tu as un bon dealer, sinon ça pourrait te causer des ennuis.

- Oh, un peu plus, un peu moins ! fit le grand rouquin balafré en haussant les épaules avec légèreté. Et franchement, il est parfois nécessaire de se détendre… C'est vraiment le moment.

- Oui, je me doute que ces crimes rituels ou pour autres raisons, sont ta priorité depuis quelques semaines, et pour quelques temps encore.

- Reviens-en à Odhel, je te prie ! coupa Aldéran, assez sèchement. Il meure, encore ?

- Son corps est en phase de décomposition. De façon extrêmement imperceptible, mais bien réelle. Ses tissus se dégradent. Son propre sang l'empoisonne. Il s'agit d'une combinaison de facteurs, je te les résume de façon simple.

- Et… ?

- A ta place, je serais très méfiant, Aldéran, jeta son aîné, un peu sauvagement. Ton Odhel n'a absolument rien à perdre et il devrait plutôt être tenté de se joindre à ceux que tu traques.

- Quoi, parce qu'ils voudraient se faire greffer les organes prélevés pour remplacer les siens et gagner du temps ?

- Ce serait envisageable. Je dirais que c'est impossible, sur un être vivant, normal, mais tes amis ont une sacrée tendance à être totalement anormaux !

Aldéran esquissa un grand sourire, mais sans aucune joie.

- L'autre nuit, Odhel se proposait de me mordre, pour devenir cette fois un vrai vampire et donc combattre mes adversaires à armes plus égales…

Pour sa part, Skyrone avait violemment tressailli.

- « cette fois » ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a eu un précédent ! ?

- Oui… C'est là que les labos du SIGiP ont concocté le cocktail qui lui permet d'être inoffensif, d'être au soleil, et de ne pas ressentir la faim dévorante qui le pousserait à partir en chasse.

- Là, tu n'as besoin de cette « aide », avança Skyrone en se resservant de café. Tu es bien plus performant, au naturel !

- Mais s'il le subodore, ainsi que son épouse, ce ne sont pour eux que des rumeurs, des légendes galactopolaines. Comme la majorité de ceux qui m'approchent, ils n'ont aucune idée du monde dont je suis issu, des mondes que je contrôle. Ils pourraient le découvrir, au cours de cette enquête mais j'ignore comment ils le prendront. Ils vont me prendre pour un monstre.

Skyrone serra tendrement le poignet de son cadet roux.

- Quelque chose me souffle qu'Odhel est le premier mal placé pour une réflexion de ce genre. Je suppose que les essais que j'ai entrepris, pour enrayer la dégénérescence des organes de ton Odhel doivent se poursuivre ?

- Merci, Sky. Tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Je suis ton frère. Je n'aime pas, et je n'approuve pas un instant tous les trucs tordus que tu peux avoir en tête, mais c'est ta volonté, et je devine combien tu as besoin de cet Odhel sinon tu aurais plutôt voulu un truc pour qu'il passe avant l'heure de vie à trépas !

- Disons que c'est une option que je garde à l'esprit, car il n'a plus rien à perdre et il ne voudrait pas que sa femme et moi renouions des liens d'amitié, de simple amitié, sa jalousie viscérale demeurera tant qu'il sera debout et fonctionnera.

- Aldie, ne m'avoue pas que Thyèze et toi… ?

- Non, jamais. Je n'étais qu'un jeune ado, presque de l'âge d'Albior quand je l'ai connue, elle était comme une grande sœur. Et quand Ayvi a fait venir l'Unité Anaconda de Melgon Doufert pour mettre fin à la déferlante des vampires, elle était mariée – son mari porté disparu, mort, au mieux – et je n'aurais jamais rien tenté, juste renoué ces mêmes liens d'amitié. Odhel n'a aucune raison de… Mais il gamberge, c'est humain. Et il a son éternité de vampire pour ruminer.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire, grommela Skyrone. Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive une bricole, je me dis qu'il s'agit de la pire chose qui t'arrive, mais à chaque fois aussi, la barre de l'inimaginable est mise plus haut… Un jour, tu ne seras plus à la hauteur, Aldie, et là ça ira vraiment très mal pour toi !

- Je sais. Crois bien que je suis prêt à perdre une partie, ou la guerre, à chaque embûche sur ma route.

- Aldie, je n'aime pas du tout ta vie !

- Tu m'étonnes…

* * *

Le Général des Divisions Sectorielles s'était rendu à la Centrale de Communications de Jelka Ourosse.

- Alors, que donnent les derniers enregistrements ?

- Les petits méfaits habituels, Aldéran, répondit la membre de l'Unité Anaconda. Trois bandes de gamins qui la jouent aux réanimateurs d'esprits en se promenant en manteaux à capuchons, avec divers objets et faisant brûler certaines poudres ou allumant des bougies sur un pentagramme. Mais, de la nuit, il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

- Tous les sites d'inhumation de RadCity sont sous surveillance ?

- Les caméras ont été planquées par nos agents déguisés en personnel horticole et d'élagage des arbres. Elles retransmettent en temps réel, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'ai mis plusieurs équipes pour leur surveillance, je te tiens au courant, Général. Mais…

- Quoi donc, Jelka ?

- De nuit, la vision sera très faible et si des copains morts se baladent, les senseurs thermiques ne les repèreront pas !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- J'aurais voulu plus de caméras nocturnes, mais elles étaient déjà réquisitionnées pour les contrôles routiers !

- Les priorités de nos dirigeants, édifiantes, grogna Jelka. Je suis désolée pour toi, Aldie.

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude de faire avec les moyens du bord. Et je serais mal de trop grogner : lesdits moyens sont infiniment supérieurs à tout ce que j'ai pu avoir entre les mains depuis toutes ces années où j'ai été à la tête du Bureau ! Mais, pour changer, ces ennemis – naturels ou non – disposent de matériel et de contacts avec plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur moi… Qu'importe, il suffit juste de trouver la parade, juste le petit truc auquel ils n'ont pas pensé !

- Et tu excelles à ce jeu, Aldéran. Tu vas y arriver, et tu peux compter sur chacun de nous.

- Merci.

Jelka leva les yeux sur lui.

- Tu retournes planquer au Grand Cimetière ?

- Oui. Quelque chose me souffle qu'il faut plus qu'un vampire qui ne respire pas et qui ne dégage aucune chaleur, pour attirer ces dingues hors de leurs caches.

Jelka passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je suppose que tu veux dire : un être de chair et de sang, chaud, vivant.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Toi et ta manie de servir d'appât, tu sais que ça finit toujours mal ! protesta Jelka.

- Mais, toi ou tes amis seront derrière les écrans ici et vous ne raterez rien. Et, dès que les affreux pointent le bout de leur nez tu envoies mes Unités d'Intervention. On éradiquera un des nids, ce sera insuffisant mais ce sera toujours ça de pris sur eux. Hâte de découvrir enfin à qui j'ai affaire et si j'ai à déployer mes ailes !

- Sois prudent, Général.

- Comme toujours !

- Oui, et ça fini généralement pour toi aux Urgences !

- Aussi, à quoi bon changer une formule qui gagne, à la fin ? gloussa Aldéran en clignant de l'œil à son adresse. Je prends mon après-midi, histoire de dormir un peu avant la planque de la nuit. A demain, Jelka, et ne fais pas trop d'heures sup. !

- Si seulement tu avais idée du chiffre que j'atteins déjà ! ?

Aldéran pouffa.

- Mais, je ne l'ignore pas un instant !

Quittant l'AL-99, Aldéran rentra chez lui pour se préparer à la nuit de veille.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Non sans surprise, Soreyn et Kycham levèrent les yeux sur Ayvanère qui venait de débouler sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

- Oui, Ayvi ?

Cette dernière marqua un temps d'arrêt, les trouvant à partager cafés et pâtisseries du matin.

- Vous n'êtes pas en débriefing ?

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement Jarvyl. Je sais que les délinquants n'ont pas d'heure pour agir, mais là il est vraiment très tôt !

Soreyn se leva soudain.

- Ayvanère, tu veux dire que si tu pensais Aldie ici, à faire le compte-rendu de sa nuit, c'est qu'il n'est pas rentré à l'appartement ?

- Et donc, vous aussi ne savez pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui ?

- Disons que c'est plutôt lui que nous attendions, remarqua Kycham en lui cédant son fauteuil. Les Morvik ?

- Ils ne sont plus à leur appart de location. En fait, c'est comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils.

- Jamais une bande décérébrée n'aurait pris ce soin. Aldie ne se trompait pas sur certains points : il y a une froide intelligence derrière ces meurtres abominables.

Elle prit le café servi par Talvérya.

- Finalement, qui sait qui aura surveillé qui, au final ? Je commence à me poser des questions. Mais Aldéran a fait confiance aux Morvik, je les ai rencontrés et ils m'ont également fait cette bonne impression, et ce même si Odhel est un vampire en puissance !

- Un vampire ! ? sursautèrent-ils tous. Non, un vampire, ça n'existe pas vraiment !

- Comme tant de choses, soupira Ayvanère. Odhel Morvik est un vampire, je vous l'assure. Thyèze Hul est normale, elle l'aime. Et si les trois sont entre les mains de ces bouchers immondes… Jelka ?

- Mes deux équipes de veille qui se sont relayées durant la nuit n'ont rien remarqué, sinon l'alerte aurait été donnée. Mais, je vais repasser personnellement ces enregistrements ! Je te tiens au courant, Ayvi.

- Merci.

De la main, Ayvanère caressa alors tendrement la grosse tête de Drixie qui s'était appuyée contre sa cuisse en pleurnichant.

* * *

Skyrone faillit presque lever les yeux au plafond, sa femme et lui seuls dans le coin du laboratoire pour échanger discrètement avec leur belle-sœur, même si leurs mines tracassées ne pouvaient qu'alarmer leurs collaborateurs, et amis pour de nombreux d'entre eux.

- Ayvi, nous ne comprenons, la plupart du temps, rien aux histoires bien particulières d'Aldéran… Et à nouveau sur ce coup ! Odhel se meurt, Thyèze a disparu, et Aldéran…

- Les enregistrements ? jeta sauvagement Delly, ils ont vu ce qui est arrivé à mon beau-frère ?

Ayvanère eut comme un sanglot, sa folle angoisse, pire que jamais quasiment, l'emportant sur son habituel sang-froid.

- Les caméras et micros ont été mis HS, par une onde à particule variable, la plus redoutable des fréquences d'annihilation pouvant mettre hors-jeu les systèmes électroniques les plus performants existants à ce jour !

Delly soupira.

- Aldie… ?

- Jelka Ourosse et tous ceux de sa Centrale de Communications n'ont rien vu ni entendu… Ils ont enregistré Aldéran et Odhel prenant place pour leur planque, ensuite les images ont tourné en boucle, dès lors rien sur leur agression et leur disparition.

- Et si… ? hasarda Skyrone. J'avais mis Aldie en garde sur…

- Mon mari et moi tablons sur l'honnêteté d'Odhel, et ce en dépit du sursis de vie, ou mort, qui est le sien.

Skyrone passa soudain une lingette rafraîchissante sur ses lèvres et ses joues.

- Et, si j'hasarde qu'Aldéran espérait, quelque part, de se faire prendre à son énième planque, je me trompe ? Mon cadet fou furieux se sacrifiant, ce serait tellement coutumier ! ?

- Il y a de cela, reconnut Ayvanère. Mais sans aucune assistance, Aldie est juste condamné ! Et il comptait tant sur la Centrale de son Bureau… Il a été pris de court, ou piégé, sur ce plan.

- Une idée, Ayvi ? insista Skyrone.

- Les caméras nocturnes de circulation prouvent qu'Aldéran et Odhel ne sont pas ressortis du Grand Cimetière, leurs véhicules sont toujours dans une rue latérale et aucun autre n'a quitté les lieux. Ils sont donc toujours là bas, sous terre comme le concluaient toutes les supputations des enquêteurs !…

Skyrone serra sa belle-sœur entre ses bras.

- Question dont je connais la réponse, négative, mais : puis-je faire quelque chose ?

- Continuer à trouver un remède pour enrayer la dégénérescence tissulaire d'Odhel Morvik !

- A tes ordres.

Skyrone étreignit alors l'épaule d'Ayvanère, à la faire grimacer de douleur.

- Ramène-moi mon cadet roux ! J'ai accepté de le perdre pour les missions naturelles de son métier, pas pour des causes inexpliquées ou surnaturelles !

- Et moi donc !

Ayvanère apprécia alors l'étreinte réconfortante, et le thé chaleureux apporté par Delly.

* * *

Thyèze demeura accroupie quand son mari entra dans sa minuscule cellule aux moellons de pierre, où elle crevait de froid depuis qu'on l'avait aveuglée, assommée et enlevée dans le parking de son immeuble.

- Odhel ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu n'es pas revenu de la nuit ! Aldéran ?

- Tu te préoccupes toujours de ce trop séduisant rouquin ? Si tu avais cédé pour lui, à l'époque ou même maintenant, vu la différence d'âge, ça aurait été une hérésie !

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? préféra insister Thyèze.

- Nous planquions, ils n'avaient aucune odeur, aucune chaleur, ils nous sont tombés dessus par derrière… Pour ma part, je me souviens juste de m'être réveillé dans une cellule de ce genre, pourtant en tant que vampire j'aurais dû pouvoir tenir le coup…

- Tu peux sauver Aldie ?

- Je peux l'approcher, gloussa soudain Odhel. Je peux être auprès de lui, au plus près ! Et je vais nous donner notre seule chance de survie, et moins pour moi que pour toi… Aie confiance, Thyèze, je vais te sauver !

- Mais, et Aldéran ?…

- Je dois le sacrifier, je pense qu'il comprendra. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aura que le choix de s'endormir pour l'éternité !

* * *

Trois encapuchonnés avaient introduits Odhel dans la cellule de pierre où vu le froid ambiant Aldéran frissonnait de tous ses membres depuis leur enlèvement.

- Je suis désolé, fit le gothique.

- Tu n'es pas leur complice, nous avons été pris par surprise, ensemble, emmenés sous terre…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… Aldie, ils ont Thyèze en otage…

- Mais encore ? souffla le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je devais me nourrir au retour de planque. Et là, ça fait deux jours supplémentaires que je n'ai pas mangé.

- Je comprends… Mais, tu ne vas pas le faire ? ! jeta Aldéran en secouant les chaînes des menottes entourant ses chevilles et ses poignets, qui le retenaient aux anneaux scellés dans le mur.

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir le choix… Ils vont me planter un pieu dans le cœur, sinon je meurs de faim, et je ne veux d'aucune des deux options !

Odhel se rapprocha, flattant du doigt la veine au cou d'Aldéran.

- Tu ne souffriras pas, tu passeras de ce lieu au cercueil et je te promets que tu ne te réveilleras jamais.

- Tu es un vampire en perte totale de contrôle, comment pourrais-tu me donner cette assurance… ? Au lieu de rêver, pour le peu d'humanité qui reste en toi, saigne-moi, à fond, bois mon sang et vide m'en, c'est le seul et dernier service que tu peux me rendre, et que je peux te faire en te donnant encore du temps pour sauver ton épouse, s'il te plaît !

- Merci de soulager ainsi le peu de conscience qu'il me subsiste, soupira Odhel en plongeant ses crocs dans la gorge d'Aldéran.


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Surpris de trouver sa belle-sœur dans son propre Labo, arrivée visiblement bien avant lui, Skyrone alla droit vers elle et la mena à son bureau pour lui servir une tasse de thé avec un assortiment de petits gâteaux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ayvi ? s'affola Skyrone, plus brusque qu'il ne le voulait, paniqué. Aldie ?

- Toujours aucune nouvelle. Et rien sur les Morvik… Tous semblent avoir disparu de la surface de la terre, et là ce n'est pas qu'une formule littéraire… J'ignore où ils ont pu être emmenés, mais ils sont en danger, de mort, c'est évident, et il doit y avoir peu de temps…

Skyrone s'assit, ayant verrouillé les accès à son bureau, même à sa femme.

- Quelle confiance as-tu, vraiment, en ce vampire ? Aldie a planqué avec lui, se mettant juste à portée de ses crocs… Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de s'exposer, mais pas à ce point, pas vu la situation… Aldéran lui a vraiment fait confiance, et je crains, que pour une fois encore, ce fut mal placé…

- Et, pourquoi pas ?

Skyrone déposa un bloc-notes métallisé devant sa belle-sœur.

- Aldéran avait raison, jusqu'à un certain point. Odhel était sous contrôle, apaisé, ami. Mais s'il n'avait pas de sang synthétique à ingurgiter, la première volaille à saigner…

- Et, par « volaille », tu sous-entends mon époux, ton frère ?

- Oui… Je n'ai rien à soumettre en option de nourriture alternative à cet Odhel…

- Non !

- Si, Ayvi : soit il se nourrit de sa femme, soit il mord Aldéran et le saigne ! Et bien que les deux options soient à vomir, toi et moi savons vers qui Odhel penchera… Si j'en crois le planning de nourriture dont Aldéran m'a transmis copie, Odhel aurait dû s'alimenter depuis trente-six heures, et, en manque, il se jettera sur la première source d'hémoglobine venue !

- Aldie… !

- Je suis désolé…

- Sky ?

- Je peux faire fabriquer du sang synthétique pour cet Odhel, pour des années, mais s'il n'est pas là… Et s'il a fait du mal à Aldéran, je ne lui donnerai jamais une seule goutte des recherches – et le sang produit sera d'une qualité hautement supérieure à ce qu'il a pu ingurgiter depuis toutes ces années - il n'aura qu'à se tourner vers les Labos officiels qui lui permettent de rester en ersatz de vie de puis tout ce temps !

Le visage de Skyrone se durcit, comme jamais.

- S'il a touché à mon frère, je lui planterai moi-même un pieu dans le cœur !

- Et moi aussi, souffla Ayvanère.

* * *

Gelant sur pieds, Thyèze entra dans la cellule où son époux l'avait conduite.

- Oh non… Odhel, tu n'as pas fait ça ! ?

- Je me suis gêné ! C'était sa vie ou la tienne, je n'ai pas hésité, et encore moins qu'il s'agissait en premier lieu de ma vie ! Je l'ai mordu, je l'ai saigné, il l'a même exigé, et je me suis donc nourri …

- Mais, il va quand même mourir ! protesta Thyèse alors que le corps inanimé d'Aldéran était déposé dans un cercueil, le couvercle scellé, et le caisson emporté.

- Que vont-ils… ?

- Il va être enterré ! Quelle importance, il n'y a pratiquement plus de vie en lui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi !

- Odhel, non, pourquoi ?

- C'était lui ou toi – je devrai te le répéter combien de fois ? ! Et je me refusais de te perdre, mon amour, vivant, ma raison de vivre !

- Oh, Odhel, tu as commis une telle abomination… Aldéran, il aurait pu…

- Non, je le crains… Pas dans cette histoire, pas avec ces ennemis.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Il dort, pour l'éternité, sans souffrances. Je lui devais cet ultime cadeau, il a eu mal mais je l'ai endormi. Il va partir en douceur.

- Non, je ne crois pas…

* * *

Aldéran battit le briquet.

« C'était vraiment pas le moment de me filer ce genre d'objet, Sky… ».

Les draperies de soie arrachées, Aldéran se retrouva face à des parois dures, froides, impossibles à franchir !

- Non !

Une peur viscérale s'emparant de lui, il déchira, frappa et se fracassa les phalanges à tout ce qui lui faisait obstacle.

- Non ! hurla-t-il, en proie à une terreur ancestrale, irrépréhensible, balayant tout, le faisant gratter, s'époumoner, user ses doigts, totalement hors de contrôle raisonnable.

Mais la flamme du briquet s'éteignant, lui faisant oublier les images du lieu si clos, elle fit aussi disparaître les dernières molécules d'oxygènes présentes dans le cercueil.

Aldéran s'évanouit.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

De nuit, revenus fouiller les lieux où Aldéran et Odhel s'étaient volatilisés, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Kycham étaient tombés sur une bande de très jeunes adultes encapuchonnés.

- Et vous trouvez malin de continuer ces jeux alors que les infos sont pleines des tragédies, réelles, qui se passent sur les lieux de sépultures ? aboya le Coordinateur des Divisions, plus à l'aise dans son rôle de croque-mort que jamais.

- Au lieu de nous empêcher de jouer, on ne fait rien de mal, vous auriez dû être là tout à l'heure quand ces cadavres ambulants ont creusé des tombes tout partout ! rétorqua un des jeunes.

- « rien de mal » ? C'est vite dit, siffla Soreyn que l'endroit, le froid vif et les courants d'air ne prédisposaient guère à la discussion. Ce sont des groupes comme vous qui sont suspectés des atrocités commises ces dernières semaines !

- Nous sommes au courant. On adore peut-être vivre la nuit et en adorer les créatures, mais on a la télévision, ricana une des membres de la bande en agitant sa crinière d'ébène.

- Vous pouvez nous fouiller, ainsi que nos sacs et nos vans, vous ne trouverez rien de plus que des bâtons lumineux ! contesta de façon virulente un autre garçon arborant une perruque blanche.

Le contrôle d'identité se poursuivit, au grand agacement de la bande.

- Et maintenant, veuillez rentrer chez vous, intima Soreyn. Ces lieux ne sont absolument pas sûrs. Il y a déjà eu cinq meurtres ici !

- La nuit, les créatures se raniment, et elles n'apprécient pas ce que vous avez fait de jour ici. Tous ces arbres qui ont encore été abattus tout récemment !

- Et arrêtez de faire une fixation sur nous, poursuivit le premier qui avait parlé. Nous, on n'a pas profané cet endroit en y creusant des tombes, sans aucune nécessité.

- Jelka ? fit Kycham dans son oreillette.

- Non, aucun enregistrement, le matériel était toujours faussé.

- Et pourquoi dites-vous qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation inutile ? questionna Talvérya qui en tant que plante n'appréciait absolument pas l'obscurité !

- Une vingtaine de tombes, pour un seul cercueil ? ! persifla un des jeunes. C'est bel et bien une profanation de ce sol sacré !

Kycham et ceux de l'Unité tressaillirent violemment, la même idée les ayant traversés !

- Et dans quelle tombe ont-ils descendu ce cercueil ?

- Aucune idée. Les fosses ne nous intéressent pas, juste leur contenu. Et celui-là ne pouvait qu'être trop frais pour nous intéresser !

- On peut y aller ? grincèrent les membres de la petite bande.

- Évidemment puisque la seule chose intéressante que vous auriez pu nous fournir vous ne le pouvez pas ! ne put s'empêcher de gronder Kycham.

La bande ne demanda effectivement pas son reste et se dépêcha de battre en retraite.

- Et ne revenez pas ! lança Soreyn. Ça pourrait se terminer beaucoup moins bien la prochaine fois !

- Un cercueil, dans un Cimetière… Ca ne le fera jamais, soupira Kycham, parvenu avec ceux de l'Unité Anaconda devant les dizaines de mètre carrés de terre fraîchement retournée.

- Un corps, ici… soupira Soreyn.

… dans un cercueil hermétiquement clos, le temps est forcément compté, s'épouvanta Talvérya. Il est peut-être même déjà trop tard !

- Libre à toi de le penser, mais je t'interdis de le proférer ! intima Jelka depuis sa Centrale de Communications.

- Où en es-tu ? préféra interroger Kycham.

- L'hélicoptère va vous survoler dans moins d'une minute, il va isoler les signatures thermiques, et une seule est significative ! Restez donc groupés, que seule celle d'Aldéran soit isolée sur mon écran. Surtout évitez de vous déplacer, ça perturberait les échos. Je vais rapidement vous le retrouver !

- Je l'espère !

La Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda eut à nouveau un profond soupir.

- Mais même le plus pointu des appareils ne peut faire la différence entre deux corps…

- La ferme ! jeta Soreyn qui contrevenant aux directives de Jelka, piqua ensuite un sprint vers l'entrée du Cimetière, là où leurs véhicules étaient garés.

Les puissants projecteurs installés dans l'urgence autour du périmètre des tombes ne produisant aucune chaleur, ils ne pouvaient en rien perturber les scans de l'hélicoptère qui opérait des cercles à la plus basse altitude possible.

- Jelka, plus vite ! pria Kycham qui devait se retenir pour ne pas céder à la furieuse envie de fouiller les tombes les plus proches.

Passant entre les membres de l'Unité, Drixie bondit en avant, slalomant entre les tombes fraîchement creusées, avant de piller devant l'une d'elles et de se mettre à gratter frénétiquement dans la terre meuble.

Soreyn et Pryom la rejoignirent et des mains, à l'aide de bouts de planches, pelletèrent à leur tour.

Le dessus du cercueil dégagé, Kycham se hâta d'en faire sauter les charnières et le repoussa.

- Aldie !

Du plus vite qu'ils purent, ils sortirent le corps inerte et dépourvu de souffle du grand rouquin balafré, l'allongèrent à l'écart, dans l'herbe où les cendres étaient généralement dispersées.

- Un coup de pouce, Pryom ! jeta Soreyn avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de son ami.

Un interminable moment durant, ils alternèrent les pressions sur sa poitrine et le souffle que Soreyn tentait de lui dispenser.

- Dépêche-toi de recommencer à respirer, grommela Kycham, poings serrés, le cœur toujours aussi rongé par l'impuissance.

- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur, soupira Soreyn quand Aldéran rouvrit les yeux. L'ambulance est en route, on va te transfuser du sang, ça va aller. Je vais comprimer la morsure à ta gorge, je vais tâcher de ne pas te faire plus de mal encore !

De son mouchoir, il entoura les doigts blessé d'Aldéran, Pryom faisant de même pour sa main gauche et tandis qu'il hoquetait, la respiration encore pénible, ils eurent tous les trois un machinal regard pour le couvercle du cercueil dont l'intérieur était zébré de striures, de taches de sang et de lambeaux de peau.

- Mais quelle horreur…

* * *

- Ayvi, est-ce que je peux… ? souffla Skyrone d'une voix altérée.

- Oui, bien sûr, rentre. Il dort depuis un bon moment, je n'allais d'ailleurs plus m'attarder, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour cette nuit.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a récupéré de l'hypothermie, on lui a transfusé plusieurs pochettes de sang mais son organisme doit surmonter le traumatisme de tout celui dont on l'a vidé ! Il s'est profondément meurtri les mains, mais elles guériront elles aussi…

Après le temps de suspension de sa belle-sœur, Skyrone posa une autre question.

- Quel est le souci ?

- Au vu de toutes la traces, à l'intérieur du couvercle, cela signifie qu'il a été conscient dans ce cercueil, qu'il a tout tenté pour en sortir. Il a dû être paniqué au-delà de toutes proportions, gémit Ayvanère, les joues presque aussi livides que celles d'Aldéran. Une peur primale, une des plus instinctives qui soit… Aucune formation ne peut préparer à ce genre de situation, un cercueil !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Ou plutôt qu'en dit le psy ?

- C'était bien trop tôt que pour qu'il y ait un échange un tant soit peu constructif. Oh, il a bien essayé, ce qui fait que je doute de son niveau de tact et de sensibilité car il a à peine prononcé le mot « cercueil » qu'Aldie a piqué une véritable crise d'angoisse et c'est là qu'ils l'ont endormi.

- Il y avait de quoi, marmonna Skyrone. Quel débile ce psy ! Hors de question qu'Aldéran se retrouve face à lui, je vais sortir son nom du dossier médical. Non mais quel malade, aller le replonger dans ce cauchemar alors qu'il n'en est pas vraiment sorti !

- Ne t'énerve donc pas, Sky. On va s'occuper d'Aldéran, li permettre de récupérer dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Skyrone se pencha sur son cadet roux, examinant la compresse qui avait été apposée contre la morsure.

- Odhel ? gronda-t-il.

- Il ne doit pas être le seul vampire du coin, mais je penche effectivement pour lui, reconnut Ayvanère. Il devait vraiment être affamé pour lui avoir pompé tant de sang !

- Et, est-ce qu'il… ?

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules trahissant son ignorance.

- Impossible de savoir jusqu'à quel point cette morsure a été, soupira-t-elle, s'il y a eu un échange, comme lorsque Odhel pensait, déjà, à l'Initier lors de notre Mission à Taher… Il faut attendre.

- Mais ça pourrait aller très vite ! glapit encore Skyrone. Il faut absolument…

- Le SIGiP a fourni une dose de l'antidote créé à l'époque, initialisé par Odhel justement, et ça devrait empêcher qu'Aldie développe des caractéristiques vampiriques…

- C'est certain ? insista Skyrone.

- Disons que c'est la théorie, grimaça sa belle sœur. Et cela avait marché à Taher. Ici, Odhel était en relative possession de ses moyens, il a dû jouer le jeu mais je pense qu'il a malgré tout essayé de faire le moins de dégâts possible…

- Ne me fais pas avaler n'importe quoi ! aboya Skyrone. Il a vidé Aldie de son sang, Aldie a manqué mourir de froid et il a une sérieuse blessure au cou. Je l'ai dit : que je me retrouve face à ce semblant d'être mort et je le frappe au cœur ! Viens dormir à la maison, Delly nous attend, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule chez toi ce soir !

- Merci, Sky.


	16. Chapter 16

**19.**

Depuis la Centrale des Divisions Sectorielles, Soreyn et Kycham suivaient la progression du robot-espion.

- Ce réseau de galeries souterraines, pourquoi cela n'a-t-il jamais été rendu public ?

- Tous les sites de sépultures sont reliés entre eux, réalisa Kycham. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se déplacent sans attirer l'attention ni provoquer la moindre alerte !

- Et pour couronner le tout, pour les rares fois où ils ont mis le nez dehors, pour sauter sur leurs victimes, un faux caveau leur servait de point d'accès.

Le Coordinateur des Divisions eut un grognement.

- Il n'empêche que tous ces horribles monstres ont disparu et que même si on mis le doigt sur un de leur réseau de caches, ce ne peut qu'être la partie émergée de l'iceberg !

- Ce n'est là que un de leurs réseaux, approuva Soreyn. Il est dès lors plus que probable que le sous-sol de RadCity, et mêmes alentours, en soit truffé ! Et nous ne pouvons pas surveiller éternellement ces galeries sans encourir la colère des chefs de culte dont dépendent les sites d'inhumation.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir retirer les robots et laisser ces tarés reprendre leurs actes barbares ?

- Oui, ils vont donc pouvoir réinvestir les lieux… grommela le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Nous leur laisserons quelques souvenirs, grinça Soreyn. Ce qui est arrivé à Morvisk et à Aldéran semble indiquer qu'il s'agit bien d'être naturels…

- Des résultats du côté des enquêteurs ?

- Rien de tangible. Ils n'ont pas laissé l'ombre d'un indice derrière eux. Et là, il faut vraiment être une créature immatérielle pour parvenir à ce tour de force ! maugréa Soreyn en revenant sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

- Et avoir un minimum de connaissances de nos méthodes de travail, j'avancerais. Et ce dernier point exclut assez le petit monde surnaturel de notre Général… Aldéran ?

- Il a quitté la Clinique hier et est rentré chez lui.

- Oui… ?

- D'après ce que m'a confié Ayvi, il ne s'est pas rendu à ses premières séances de thérapie, que ce soit durant sa brève hospitalisation ou depuis qu'il a réintégré ses pénates.

- Normal qu'il n'ait nulle envie de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans le Grand Cimetière, remarqua Kycham alors que Soreyn triait les informations concernant l'AL-99 qu'il avait fait dévier depuis les ordinateurs d'Aldéran, afin d'assurer le suivi des affaires courantes. Il ne doit vouloir que l'oublier, et certainement pas le revivre !

- Sentiment logique, seulement il se fait que ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne une thérapie ! Et ce qu'Aldie a enduré est par trop horrible que pour qu'il arrive à l'enfuir en lui, à l'oublier avec efforts ou encore à vivre comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé !

Du poing, Soreyn frappa sa table de travail.

- Depuis toutes ces années, depuis toutes ces épreuves – inhumaines – Aldie devrait savoir quand il doit accepter, et même se reposer, sur une aide médicale, et ce même si met tant à mal sa fierté et son sens aigu de l'indépendance… Tant de martyres, tant d'années, même s'il a eu l'aide de son petit monde surnaturel, ça continue d'éprouver son corps et son mental. Et là, je ne plaisante plus sur ses cinquante ans à venir, mais il n'en peut plus et il lui faut de l'aide, toutes les aides possibles, pour continuer à fonctionner, et ce bien que ça heurte son orgueil de grand mâle prédateur.

- Je le sais, aussi bien que toi, Soreyn… Mais tu seras toujours plus proche, amicalement, de notre Général, que je ne le pourrai jamais. Quand iras-tu le voir ? Il y a tant de questions ici qui réclament sa présence, ses codes d'accès privilégiés, ses décisions !

- Je suis aux premières loges pour réaliser que bien que je le remplace, parfois, je n'ai pas ses accréditations ni son grain de folie génial… Il doit revenir, il doit reprendre ses esprits après cette horreur du cercueil…

Soreyn eut un nouveau profond soupir, passa les mains dans ses boucles.

- Kycham, occupe-toi des affaires courantes, moi je dois poursuivre les pistes des enquêteurs, enfin faire la part des vérités entre leurs analyses, comprendre un tant soit peu toute cette histoire !

- Mais, Soreyn, je n'ai pas les codes, ni la maîtrise…

- Tu feras ce qu'il faut. Pour les accréditations, je m'en charge à distance si nécessaire. Il faut récupérer Aldéran, son esprit, et c'est là mon but prioritaire !

- Bonne chance… Et transmets mes vœux amicaux à notre Général.

- Promis.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, l'ayant pris en heures de récupération, Soreyn avait fait un détour par le domicile d'Aldéran avant de rentrer chez lui.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu lui parler ! fit-il, dépité.

- Non, il est retourné dormir et je ne vais certainement pas le réveiller…

Ayvanère fit la grimace.

- … Pourtant, je préfèrerais vu les cauchemars qu'il fait une fois qu'il ferme les yeux, reprit-elle.

- Il va toujours aussi mal, comprit Soreyn en finissant son café. Sa thérapie ?

- Il s'y refuse toujours obstinément. Comme je te le disais, il n'arrête pas de revivre cette nuit dans ses rêves, mais une fois réveillé, il ne l'évoque pas un instant. Mais on finira par le faire parler, nous sommes aussi têtus que lui ! D'ailleurs, dès demain, Sky a pris congé et il l'emmène au Manoir histoire de le soustraire à cet environnement et aux nouvelles !

- Oui, on avait à peine rendu les lieux à leur calme habituel que trois nouvelles victimes étaient pendues aux grilles du Grand Cimetière. Et les religieux ne nous autorisent plus l'accès que pour les récupérer et procéder à de très rapides relevés d'indices. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la Presse nous accuse effectivement de ne pas suffisamment respecter les lieux et les défunts !

- Les récriminations habituelles, commenta Ayvanère en lui servant une autre part de tarte aux pommes. Ça ne vous a jamais fort empêché de faire votre boulot !

- Disons qu'il est vrai que ton mari ne s'est jamais embarrassé de ce genre de considération, en effet. Moi, j'ai plus de réticences, sans compter que ma femme voit d'un très mauvais œil nos fouilles, pour elle nous offensons bel et bien les divinités et les morts !

- Tu sais très bien, Soreyn que la formation d'Aldie au SIGiP l'oblige à ne prendre aucun gant, et à ne se laisser arrêter par rien ! reprit Ayvanère. C'est ce qu'il a prouvé avec les Seigneurs et les Rois. Et nous avons bel et bien affaire à des êtres de sang chaud, réfléchis, sinon ils n'auraient jamais ciblé celui chargé de mettre fin à leurs crimes abominables, ni n'auraient été aussi « raffinés » dans le châtiment infligé… Ils lui ont fait un mal infini, Soreyn, il a complètement perdu les pédales sinon il n'aurait jamais fait brûler ce briquet et avec lui le peu d'oxygène du cercueil, il ne supporte plus ni l'obscurité ni une pièce fermée…

- Ça va lui passer, murmura Soreyn qui ne semblait guère convaincu par ses propres dires.

- Il le faudra bien, il est hors de question qu'il demeure dans ces angoisses perpétuelles.

- Être au Manoir devrait l'apaiser, remarqua Soreyn. Sky s'occupera bien de lui.

- Et Albior et moi irons les rejoindre pour le week-end. Je te tiens au courant.

- On a grand besoin de lui, car les Autorités ne bronchent pas pour les moyens qu'on réclame afin de nous laisser les coudées franches. Il n'y a que lui qu'on écoute, un peu. Et, en ce moment, toute liberté sera la bienvenue !

- Je sais… Mais bon, si pour une fois on pouvait éviter de tout faire reposer sur Aldie, ce ne sera pas du luxe pour lui. Je pense qu'Albior pourra l'aider, mais il est hors de question que j'impose quoi que ce soit à notre fils cadet !

A une nouvelle mimique d'Ayvanère, Soreyn comprit que le traumatisme de son ami était plus sérieux que redouté, que même a lui, elle rechignait à se confier et ce fut avec de compréhensibles appréhensions du futur immédiat qu'il quitta l'appartement pour regagner sa villa.


	17. Chapter 17

**20.**

Le matin du départ pour le Manoir, Skyrone était venu rendre visite à son cadet roux, l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop calme dans le salon rond, Drixie à ses pieds. Il lui avait d'abord parlé de tout et de rien puis avait abordé le sujet qui le tracassait et raison de sa venue.

- Je ne voudrais pas te bousculer, mais il faut vraiment que nous partions là ! Les couloirs de navigation sont surchargés et notre créneau d'envol très court !

Aldéran fixa un long moment ses doigts entourés de pansements, détourna la tête.

- Vas-y sans souci, glissa Ayvanère qui s'était approchée. Tu pourras te reposer au calme, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'était blotti contre elle.

- Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, fit son aîné.

Ayvanère le raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du duplex.

- Aldie a encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Cette épreuve l'a marqué…

- On le serait à moins, convint Skyrone. Mais les tarés n'attendront pas qu'il en surmonte le choc… Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il progresse, bien qu'il refuse les séances de thérapie… ?

- Déjà que ses mains guérissent, ça va l'aider à, un peu, oublier. Ensuite, Albior sera là ce week-end et ça achèvera de le remettre sur pieds.

Ayvanère tenta d'avoir un sourire.

- Aldie récupère toujours, Sky. Cette fois ne fera pas exception à la règle. Il sera à son poste au plus vite, les Divisions ont trop besoin de lui et il faut mettre ces fous furieux hors d'état de nuire sans plus tarder !

- Je l'espère, Ayvi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai bien soin de lui jusqu'à qu'Albior et toi nous rejoigniez.

* * *

L'immense Octodian n'avait pas impressionné un instant la longue et même un peu frêle Reine des Sylvidres qui avait apprécié l'eau minérale aromatisée qu'il lui avait servie, mais peut-être un peu moins le godet de red bourbon qui avait été proposé à son père.

- Tu reviens bien tôt, Albator ? fit Bob, à qui sa venue faisait plaisir, mais intriguait aussi, et pas vraiment en bien. Des soucis avec tes enfants ?

- Aldéran ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Décidément, ce gosse ne cessera jamais d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, soupira l'Octodian. Que lui arrive-t-il, cette fois ?

- Un vampire l'a mordu et on l'a enterré vivant dans un cercueil… Ses amis l'ont sorti de là à temps, mais il a été profondément choqué par cette expérience.

- Je n'ose imaginer, tressaillit Bob qui semblait désagréablement impressionné par le récit. Je comprends que tu aies modifié ton plan de vol pour revenir !

- En passant me prendre au passage, glissa Sylvarande. Dans les moments pénibles, Aldie a souvent apprécié ma présence. Mais l'essentiel est que nous soyons tous auprès de lui.

De la tête, le pirate à la chevelure de neige approuva, la mine sombre.

- Se réveiller dans un cercueil, sans air quasi, dans cet espace si restreint et clos, sous terre. La terreur absolue, de quoi faire craquer le plus endurci… Aldie va avoir besoin de se remettre, et j'espère que d'ici notre arrivée le petit Albior va pouvoir aider son papa, reprit-il, moins d'un point de vue physique que pour le moral.

- Je comprendrai parfaitement que vous ne vous attardiez pas, assura Bob en agitant les défenses de son museau. Rentrez vite à Ragel !

- Oui, nous ne passerons que la nuit ici, si tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, Albator. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir une invitée femelle, mais ma gérante a fait de son mieux pour féminiser une de mes chambres et elle te fournira tout ce qui te sera nécessaire, Sylvarande.

- J'ai ma propre suivante, je ne manquerai de rien et j'apprécie ton hospitalité, Bobsdqildjavlb.

L'Octodian eut un rictus qui se voulait un sourire, appréciant que tout comme son cadet roux, Sylvarande l'appelle par son nom entier, et sans l'écorcher.

- Bon retour chez vous, et toute mon amitié à Aldéran, réconfortez-le de ma part.

- Il appréciera, quand il sera en réelle condition de nous entendre et de se reprendre, conclut Albator alors que Bob, pour son plus grand plaisir, posait la bouteille de red bourbon devant lui !

Les ayant d'abord laissés entre eux, Clio se rapprocha seulement alors du comptoir, recevant un panier d'assortiments de liqueurs fortes qu'elle serra précieusement contre son cœur.

* * *

Tout sourire, Albior était descendu du car de la flotte du Pensionnat qui l'avait déposé devant les marches de la monumentale entrée de _Skendromme Manor_ et s'était précipité sur la terrasse où sa mère lui avait fait préparer des crêpes et du chocolat froid.

- Maman !

- Mon grand cœur, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Le jeune adolescent se laissa câliner, l'ayant pour sa part longuement étreinte avant de se reculer, de la panique dans le regard.

- Ces ondes, cette détresse qui imprègne tout le Manoir… Jusque-là, je crois que papa a tenté d'empêcher ses émotions de passer, pour que je ne sache pas, et je n'ai donc rien senti, rien deviné. Mais là il n'en peut plus, il ne peut plus les retenir… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon papa ? !

Mais avant que sa mère ait pu répondre, il s'était précipité vers l'escalier central et ensuite double rampes hélicoïdales.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Albior était rentré dans l'appartement de ses parents, s'était dirigé vers la chambre où son père dormait d'un sommeil agité, brûlant de fièvre, ruisselant de sueur, ses doigts étreignant convulsivement les draps, revivant à l'infini son martyre dans le cercueil.

Le jeune adolescent monta sur le lit, s'assit au pied du matelas, croisant les chevilles devant lui.

- Mon papa… On t'a fait tellement de mal… Si seulement j'étais plus grand, plus fort ! Mais, je peux au moins t'aider, que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Je ne sais si ça t'apaisera, mais maintenant je suis là ! Je t'aime et je vais t'aider. Un Guérisseur n'aide pas que les corps, j'ai appris depuis des années, et je peux tenter de soigner ton âme !

* * *

Inquiète par la trop prolongée absence du cadet de son fils, Ayvanère s'était rendue jusqu'à son appartement au Manoir, était allée vers la chambre conjugale, avait frappé à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir en l'absence de réponse.

Toujours sur le lit de son père qui cauchemardait sans fin, concentré, serein, Albior irradiait d'une énergie intense et apaisante, infinie, et qu'il contrôlait sans efforts, parvenu au jeune équilibre de son art.

FIN


End file.
